Debutante
by Lady Eliza
Summary: Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there’s a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her Gilmore approved replacement:Logan Huntzberger.
1. Daughters Of Wealth

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 1: Daughters ****of**** Wealth**

Rory Gilmore had only ventured into to her grandparent's house that very afternoon to get a book that she and her grandfather, Richard, had discussed the previous night. She'd had no idea it was the weekly gathering of her grandmother's gossip fest, also known as the DAR. So here she sat, at her kitchen table, trying to comprehend this rather archaic concept of the daughters of wealth being auctioned off, and what it had to do with modern times. It wasn't that she was against dressing up and being introduced to society to please her grandparents, it was just that she had no idea why women would need to put themselves through such an event to land themselves a husband. Well, to each her own.

Rory had been apprehensive to tell her mother of this particular turn of events since Lorelai would react exactly as she had predicted. She'd taken offence and blamed Emily saying she had forced Rory into this quote 'debutante business.' But deep down, if she wanted to be truthful with herself, Rory wanted to do something that her mother had not done and it was a new experience. She was all for new experiences. This coming out business seemed quite important to the elder Gilmores, especially Emily. Oh, she hoped it wasn't too difficult and that the entire reason for it was for her to look pretty and smile.

After Lorelai had stopped screaming bloody murder she had calmed down enough to give Rory an idea of what to expect. Rory was simply fascinated with this entire ritual and she was surprised Lorelai still remembered the finer points of coming out into society. It looked like she had found her Yoda. She really did fancy herself being Luke and for some odd reason she pictured Emily as Obi-Wan.

"Are you completely sure that you want to do this?" asked Lorelai for the hundredth time that day after hearing the news about her daughter's new status as a debutante.

"Yes, I've told you several times now. I promised Grandma I'd do it and I'm going to go through with it," was Rory's terse response.

She hated being snippy with her mother, but sometimes the woman just didn't know when to let a subject rest. She knew her mother wasn't particularly fond of her old world, but Rory hadn't been exposed to it as much to validate an opinion.

She had just read a paragraph in the handbook about the DAR Debutante Ball when something made her inhale rather sharply. "Oh…" said Rory.

"What?" asked Lorelai.

"Well, it says here that your father is supposed to present you at the ceremony," said Rory.

"I see," said Lorelai.

"It doesn't matter Grandpa can present me, maybe Taylor would like to do it, do you think Luke might be busy or even the cable guy that came by last week, do you think he'd have a tux?" asked Rory jokingly.

"Don't worry hun, you dad's going to be there one way or another," said Lorelai picking up the phone and calling Christopher.

Rory tried to object since her father wasn't exactly the reliable type, but her mother shushed her and started a wildly insane conversation with Christopher.

**-GG-**

The two younger Gilmore women were standing outside the Gilmore Mansion on Friday Night contemplating ringing the doorbell. Rory and Lorelai had seen Emily so many times this week that it seemed like she lived in Stars Hollow instead of Hartford. Lorelai was of the opinion that they had seen their quota of Emily this week and thus, did not have to attend the obligatory dinner on Friday. She was shot down of that opinion when Emily said that however much they see one another, Friday Night dinner was still going to happen. So, this was why Lorelai had rebelled and was wasting time outside of the house.

"Mom, for the last time stop whining," yelled Rory.

"Easy for you to say. I can't be in the vicinity of my mother without arguing about something," pouted Lorelai.

Rory just rolled her eyes. She thought this debutante business would calm the waters between Emily and Lorelai, but it seemed as though things were getting worse. Maybe she should be of the philosophy of things getting worse before they get better. She would really like for her mother and grandmother to get along without arguing. It was probably too much to ask of the pair.

So with the shake of her regal head, Rory rang the doorbell. The maid this evening looked rather dour with a military-esque posture. She simply told them to come in and took their coats without a smile on her face. Lorelai dubbed her 'The Sergeant' since it seemed as though she would've done better commanding forces than working as a maid.

When mother and daughter entered the parlour it was to their great surprise to see both Emily and Richard discussing something in very hush, hush terms. It wasn't an odd sight to see, but the couple hadn't exactly been on the best of terms in recent months, so this was a great surprise indeed.

"Mom…Dad, Hello," said Lorelai.

"Well, it's about time the two of you got here. We have many things to discuss and I can't believe you wasted ten minutes already," yelled Emily looking towards her daughter in particular.

Rory saw another one of the Gilmore Family screaming matches about to take place, so she put a stop to it right away. "Grandma sorry we're late. Traffic was such a pain. Now, what do we need to discuss?"

"Oh…well…in that case sit down and Richard will get you a drink. We were just discussing certain things about the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball," said Emily.

"Wow, I can't believe you said all that in one breath," came Lorelai's sarcastic reply.

Emily gave her daughter a withering look then turned her attention to her granddaughter instead, with whom she could have a civilized conversation without feeling like she had to be on her toes. "As I was saying, _Rory_, there is a part of the coming out process that requires you to have an escort an-" but Emily didn't get a chance to finish what she was saying.

"I have an escort in mind Grandma," said Rory giving her grandmother her patented bambi eyes.

"Yes…well…I'm afraid that won't be possible," said Emily.

Lorelai knew there was something fishy about this whole debutante business in the first place, now she was sure her mother had an ace up her sleeve. "What do you mean 'that won't be possible' mother. You know Rory has a boyfriend; heck you've met him. Why can't Dean escort her to the ball?"

"Lorelai, do keep your voice down. Your mother has not finished explaining her reasons as of yet," said a disgruntled Richard Gilmore.

"We're waiting on baited breath…" said Lorelai gritting her teeth.

"Grandma, if Dean can't be my escort I can find another one. I have a friend, Jess who can go as well," said an agitated Rory. After that last remark Lorelai gave her daughter a quizzical look.

"Neither Dean nor Jess are proper escorts, I'm afraid. You see, to be eligible to escort a debutante, a young man must have a female member of his family in the DAR, or a membership with the Hartford Country Club. Now do you think Dean or Jess meet those requirements?" asked Emily slyly.

"No," came Rory's quiet response.

"I cannot believe you didn't tell us about this escort rule from the beginning," said Lorelai.

"I didn't realize I hadn't given Rory the pamphlet about escorts until it was too late," said Emily.

"A likely story," said Lorelai.

"Must you make everything into something it's not?" asked Richard.

Rory shook her head. She hated when her family started arguing like this. She wanted to throw something, but she had other things on her mind at the moment. Who was going to be her escort?

"I'm sorry, but I think we've got more important things at hand. Who is going to be escorting me to the debutante ball?" asked Rory.

"Well, you're in luck Rory. I called a close friend of mine whose son goes to Choate Academy. I've arranged for us to have dinner with their family tomorrow night. I hope you don't mind," said Emily.

Rory looked at her grandmother. "I don't even know this person Grandma…"

"Just meet him tomorrow and make up your mind then," encouraged Richard.

"What the hell are the two of you planning? Do you already have the wedding invitations printed and sealed?" asked Lorelai.

"Really Lorelai, you and your suspicious nature," said Emily in a blasé manner.

Rory not wanting to hear any more arguments spoke up, "I'll just meet him tomorrow, then make my decision."

"Wonderful," said Emily.

"Marvellous," said Richard.

"_Hooray_" deadpanned Lorelai.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Pleas Review **


	2. Her Other World

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 2: Her Other World**

Rory was pacing Luke's diner while her mother sipped coffee and looked at her daughter with a hint of amusement. Today was the day that Rory was going to tell Dean about him not being eligible to be her escort. The Gilmore girls had thought long and hard about this decision.

Rory knew that he would be happy until the part about another boy taking his place came up. Dean had issues with other guys and Rory. He didn't think that a guy could be friends with his girlfriend and not want to date her. Exhibit A: Tristan DuGrey. Exhibit B: Jess Mariano.

She didn't know what to expect from him and that was a surprise to her since Dean was usually very easy to read. Her mother had tried to reassure her with the fact that if worse came to worse Rory could blame Emily. Then of course there was the fall back plan, getting out of the Debutante ball altogether.

Rory had vetoed the latter suggestion, since one way or another she was going to be coming out into society. Lorelai was way too amused by her daughter's incessant pacing to make her sit down, but Luke had had enough.

"Rory, for the love of god please sit down. I think I might have to cut you off today."

Rory gasped, "Luke I'm going through a crisis today and you want to take away the one constant in my life that helps when I'm in need. How can you be so cruel?"

"Oh…man…don't talk like that. I want you to sit down and eat something nutritious instead of the gunk you usually have for lunch," said Luke.

"Sure, I'll have a double cheeseburger instead of the usual hamburger, thanks," said Rory sweetly.

Luke just grunted and went to put in her order. He didn't bother taking Lorelai's order since he already knew what she wanted. He had done his civic duty by making the world a better place by convincing Lorelai and Rory to eat something green, but so far he wasn't having any luck.

"I wonder where he is," said Rory looking at her watch for the fifth time in so many minutes.

"Hon, sit down. You're going to exhaust yourself over something that might not happen. Dean is a great guy. I'm sure he'll understand that he can't be your escort. Just relax," said Lorelai.

"Your right…of course, your right," said Rory taking deep breaths.

Dean Forrester was a happy guy this sunny day and was walking towards Luke's to meet his girlfriend Rory. He loved her so much and was even willing to escort her to some fancy thing that her grandmother talked her in to. Dean didn't want to go, but he would do anything for Rory. He just wished she had more of a backbone when it came to her grandparents. He would rather be spending some alone time with Rory than doing whatever it took to get ready for the fancy party. Oh well!

He walked into Luke's not knowing that whatever time he would spend with Rory, getting ready for the 'fancy party,' was going to be taken away from him. Furthermore, this was going to show Dean another side of Rory that he rarely, if ever, saw. Dean would get to see Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III blue-blooded society girl. Poor Dean didn't know what he was in for.

"Hello Rory…Lorelai," said Dean when he got to the Gilmore's table.

"Dean, hi," said Lorelai.

Rory just smiled at him. Well, here it was, the time to tell her boyfriend the bad news. She just hoped he wouldn't make a scene because Luke was very protective of her and he would throw Dean out on his ass.

"So, what are you supposed to do for the fancy ball that you have to attend?" asked Dean.

Here was the opening Rory needed to tell Dean about the escort business. She didn't even need to bring it up. "Well…about that Dean. You see my grandmother told me there are rules as to who can be an escort," said Rory.

Dean gave her an odd look and said, "What, they don't allow boyfriends to be escorts? So, whom are you going to ask? Jess?" yelled a red faced Dean.

"Dean, I think you should hear her out before you start making accusations," said Lorelai calmly.

Dean looked at Rory menacingly.

"Apparently, an Escort must have a female member of his family in the DAR, or a membership with the Hartford Country Club. Now do you have any of the above?" asked Rory rudely. She didn't like the way Dean jumped to conclusions and didn't feel the need to soften words for him. He was a big boy; he could take it.

Dean looked at her incredulously and asked, "Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. There are strict guidelines as to who can and cannot be an escort," said Rory in a haughty manner.

Lorelai who had lifted her coffee cup to her lips stopped midway. She had a sense of foreboding where her daughter was concerned. What Rory had just said was something that could've come out of the mouth of her mother, Emily Gilmore. That alone was cause for concern.

"What a stupid rule. Your grandmother is in the DAR why don't you get her to let me take you," spat out Dean.

"You want me to ask my grandmother to break a rule that has been in place since the beginning of the DAR, so that you can get your way?" asked Rory waspishly.

"Well…I thought you wanted me to do it. Besides, whom are you going to get to escort you in such a short time? I mean, won't most of the guys be taken?" asked Dean.

"My grandmother has already found me an escort. He is the son of one of her DAR friends," said Rory.

Dean looked like he was going to say something quite rude, but Lorelai interrupted his tantrum.

"Dean the only reason there are strict rules concerning escorts is that the families want their daughters on the arms of the most eligible bachelors in town. Young women from wealthy families were historically pushed towards men that were a part of the same social circle. Coming out into society says 'Hello my name is Lorelai Gilmore and I am of good breeding and marriageable age.' It's an archaic tradition that is still held in high regard among families of old money, with families of new money trying to emulate them."

"I can't believe you would put yourself through this Rory. From what your mother says it goes against everything you believe in," said Dean.

"You're just saying that so I won't have to be escorted by some other guy. I want to do this, not only for my grandmother, but _it is_ something different," said Rory.

Before anyone could speak Rory's cell phone went off and she excused herself from the table.

Lorelai looked at Dean and said, "Word of advice, don't jump down Rory's throat about this. She really wants to do this. Rory wants to please her grandmother, but deep down this is something she'll experience that I've never done. I ran from my parent's world, but Rory fits into it perfectly. Please don't stick out like a sore thumb."

"I just don't understand why she couldn't have refused. I mean she does whatever her grandparents ask her to," said a whining Dean.

"Of course she does. Rory is like that and you will just have to accept that side of her," said Lorelai.

The two stopped talking when Rory came back into the diner with an odd look on her face.

"Who was that sweets?" asked Lorelai.

"Carrington," said Rory.

"Who the hell is Carrington?" asked Dean.

"Carrington Murdock?" asked Lorelai.

"Yeah," said Rory.

Dean looked between the two Gilmore girls and asked, "WHO?"

"Carrington Murdock is the butler of the Gilmore Estates in Somerset, England," said Lorelai.

"Gilmore Estates?" asked Dean whose eyes were getting round.

"Yeah…so what did he want Rory?" said Lorelai.

"He phoned me, Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore III, to inform me that I was expected to have tea with great-Gran, Mrs. Lorelai Beatrice Gilmore I, this coming Monday at the Country Club tearoom," said Rory.

"Did you just repeat what he said?" asked an amused Lorelai.

"Yes," giggled Rory.

"I never knew Gran was in town."

"Well…she's not."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand. Didn't you just say that you were summoned for tea on Monday?" asked Lorelai.

"She's flying in tomorrow," said Rory.

"What's going on?" asked a rather confused Dean.

"My grandmother Lorelai is apparently coming into town," said Lorelai with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Grandma isn't going to take this well," said Rory looking worried.

Dean watched the two of them talk; it was like watching a tennis match. He had no idea that Rory's great-grandmother was named Lorelai, or for that matter, that she even had a great-grandmother. He didn't understand how the girl he had been dating for over a year had a whole other world that she was a part of and he knew nothing of it.

"I think I'm going to go now," said Dean. He had no choice but to leave with his wounded pride.

"Yeah…okay," said Rory in a distracted manner.

Dean left in a huff and neither of the Gilmore Girls seemed to mind at his departure.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	3. A Family United

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 3: A Family United **

"Mom, would you stop fussing already," said Lorelai.

Lorelai, Rory, Emily, and Richard were seated in Gilmore's parlour awaiting their guests for the evening. Or more specifically Lorelai and Richard were seated; Emily was moving Rory to different chairs so that she would be presented at her best angle when her young escort walked into the room.

"Yes Emily, I quite agree with Lorelai. Leave the poor girl alone," said an exasperated Richard.

Emily could only roll her eyes while she adjusted Rory's hairs so that it would flow down her back instead of just sitting there. "I don't see why trying to find the best position that would suit Rory is a crime," came the haughty reply.

"Your making her pose, Emily. It's unnatural and if that boy can't see her for the lovely young woman that she is I think he might be an idiot," said Richard.

"Go Dad!" cheered Lorelai.

Emily didn't get a chance to reprimand her daughter because just then the doorbell rang. She hurried to greet her guests; Lorelai's remark completely forgotten.

"Ha ha, saved by the bell," giggled Lorelai then took a healthy swallow of her vodka and tonic concoction.

Rory could only shake her head at her mother's antics. She stood up when a good-looking couple came in with Emily. She couldn't remember what she said to them, but it must've been something amusing because the man burst into laughter. Her grandmother turned to talk to the blond boy who had walked into the room behind his parents.

Rory couldn't take her eyes off the blond. He sure was a lovely example of the male species. She knew that sounded shallow, but god help her, the boy was just scrumptious. She knew that she had a boyfriend, but there was no crime in looking. The only name that caught her attention was 'Mitchum Huntzberger'

"Wow, the newspaper man?" asked Rory without thinking.

Mitchum chuckled, "Yes I do own several newspapers."

Logan Huntzberger was bored out of his mind. He hadn't wanted to come to this little gathering since he had better things to do, but his mother had gotten him an escort job with her dear friend Emily's granddaughter. He perused the girl in question in a discreet manner and had to admit that she was beautiful, but he'd had his fill of girls like her. He was a cynic when it came to girls with prominent last names; they had one goal in life and that was to marry well and give birth to future heirs.

Logan went to Choate Academy, where his father had to put down a hefty sum of money to get his son enrolled. He didn't much care for what his family wanted, but he was a Huntzberger by birth and it was his duty to follow in his father's footsteps, whether he liked it or not was not part of the equation.

Huh? This was a puzzling turn of events. His little debutante was paying more attention to his father than she was to him. Most girls her age would be fawning over Logan not listening to his father go on and on about his illustrious journalistic career. Logan hated his father. They had nothing in common and the only time they talked to one another was when his father was telling Logan what to do. There relationship was nonexistent.

He looked around the room to find another pair of blue eyes studying him. She was a young and beautiful woman who Logan knew was the black of sheep of the Gilmore clan: Lorelai. She fascinated him. She was everything he aspired to be, except the getting pregnant thing since he lacked the equipment and wouldn't dare get any girl pregnant for fear of the wrath of his grandfather Elias.

"So Logan, where do plan to go to college," asked Lorelai who had pinned down the type of guy that young Mr. Huntzberger was the minute he'd entered the room.

"Why, Yale of course," came Logan's sarcastic quip.

"Yale, that's interesting. Is there a specific reason that you want to go there?" asked Lorelai.

"Huntzbergers before me have gone there, therefore I shall go there," Logan said in a bored voice. "I'm sure Rory's choice of college will be Yale as well. She is a Gilmore after all."

There was an awkward silence for a minute after that comment was made. Logan had no idea what he'd said to get such blank stares from everyone in the room. He turned his attention to Rory and she just looked at him in a pitying manner.

"I'm not going to Yale. I'm going to Harvard," said Rory finding it quite funny that Logan thought he had her pinned down in one category.

"Oh, well…I didn't know that," said Logan.

Mitchum Huntzberger would've loved to smirk when he saw his son, playboy extraordinaire, be put in his place by young Miss Rory Gilmore. Logan had a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas and he believed he knew everything that the world had to offer. Poor boy, didn't realize there was so much he needed to learn.

Shira Huntzberger covered up her smile by taking a dainty sip of her vodka martini. It wasn't everyday her Logan stumbled in a conversation with a beautiful young lady. She was enjoying herself immensely.

"Next time I think you should ask me where I'm going to college instead of assuming my destination by my family name," said Rory with a pointed glare at Logan.

Logan was so at a loss for a response since Rory had just neatly put him in his place. He couldn't, for the life of him, remember the last time he had been reprimanded for making assumptions such as the ones he'd jumped to. So Rory Gilmore had one-upped him. He'd get her back next time. After all verbal spars were his specialty.

"What would you like to major in? English? Art History? World History?" asked Logan suavely.

"No. Journalism," said Rory quirking her eyebrows in challenge to Logan.

"Journalism…you want to be a Journalist?" asked a dumbstruck Logan.

"Do you have something against women female journalists?" asked Rory heatedly.

"On no…ma'am," said Logan before he even realized the words he'd uttered.

"Please don't call me ma'am, after all I'm younger than you,' said Rory rather primly. Logan could do nothing but nod his head.

Mitchum looked at Richard Gilmore and the two men burst out laughing. Emily and Shira had pleased looks on their faces. Lorelai was too proud of her daughter for standing up to Casanova Huntzberger.

"I'll be damned, she sure is a Gilmore," said Mitchum in between fits of laughter.

"Rory has the trait of the Gilmores that's for sure," said Richard proudly.

"Father, I don't think it's that funny," said an embarrassed Logan.

"I don't think I've ever seen you lose your suave attitude. It's good to be put in your place once in a while darling; it builds character," cooed Shira.

Lorelai could only roll her eyes at Shira Huntzberger's reply. The woman probably had no idea what it felt like to be put in _her_ place. Yet she wanted her son to be reprimanded. She would never understand women like Shira in her entire life.

"I think we've embarrassed Logan enough. Let's talk about the Debutante ball," said Lorelai.

Logan gave her a grateful look. He didn't know how such a slip of a girl could make him feel inferior. Rory Gilmore would _not_ get the best of him.

"Not yet Lorelai, we're still waiting on more guests," said Emily.

"Who are these other guests?" asked Lorelai, her curiosity was peaked.

"You'll see," came Emily's cryptic reply.

"Why can't you te-," but before Lorelai could vent her frustration at her mother for keeping her in the dark, the doorbell rang. "Damn that doorbell."

"You loved the doorbell not a half hour ago," came the remark from Rory.

"Hush you," chided Lorelai.

Rory was looking at her mother so she didn't see who had walked into the parlour, but Lorelai did and she didn't particularly like the sudden turn of events.

"What are they doing here?" asked Lorelai vehemently.

"Lorelai, don't be rude," said Richard who had gotten up to greet their visitors.

"Mitchum, Shira, and Logan Huntzberger I'd like you to meet Straub and Francine Hayden, Rory's other grandparents," said Emily.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Logan could only watch in awe, as the girl he had thought was conceived by Lorelai and a servant was actually more blue-blooded than he was. Shira Huntzberger might act like she was old money, but she was in fact the daughter of a man who was a potato farmer up in Iowa. She had come up in the world when she'd married Mitchum, but certain society matrons would always think of her as Shira Mitchell, they didn't accept her.

"How are you Rory?" asked Straub.

"I'm doing well grandfather," said Rory.

"How is school?" asked Francine.

"I like it very much. How are the two of you?" asked Rory sweet naturedly.

"I'm glad you're doing well in school. Your Grandmother and are enjoying our vacation on the island," said Straub.

"So are the rumours true? Your running for the open senate seat?" asked Rory.

Straub chuckled. Lorelai could only roll her eyes. Rory might be able to forgive and forget, but Lorelai had a long memory and she wasn't about to forget all that the Hayden's had put them through. She couldn't fault them on their devotion to Rory presently, but old wounds didn't heal easily, at least not for her.

"My granddaughter is a sharp arrow," said Straub.

"That she is Mr. Hayden," said Mitchum.

"I think we should discuss the Ball now," said Francine.

"Oh yes," said Emily.

"Rory, do you approve of young Mr. Huntzberger as your escort?" asked Richard.

"I suppose so," said Rory.

"Jeez, show a little enthusiasm why don't you," came Logan's sarcastic remark.

"Logan Leveret Huntzberger where are your manners?" yelled Shira.

"Quite alright," said an amused Straub.

"The two of you are going to be the hit of the ball," said Emily.

"I can't wait to see how our Rory's going to look coming down on Christopher's arms," gushed Francine.

"So let's think about all the things that Logan and Rory have to do before the big day: dancing, learning how to curtsey, dress and tuxedo fittings…"

**-GG-**

"Why do I have to do all those things?" asked Rory.

"Hey, you're the one who was so eager to be presented to society," said Lorelai.

The girls were at home relaxing after the family dinner. They had sat and listened to Shira, Emily, and Francine go over every single detail for the Debutante Ball. Logan had left halfway through the session announcing, to the room at large, that he had a date. Shira and Mitchum ever so upset.

So, till further ado Logan and Rory were supposed to meet on certain days to get her dress and his tux fitted. She was also going to learn how to waltz from Miss Patty. She hoped Dean would help her out since Logan had left and his mother and father were otherwise occupied to let her know if he would be present.

Rory had been caught up in excitement of the day that she totally forgot that her great-Gran was going to be coming to Hartford the next day. She was meeting the Gilmore Matriarch on Monday for tea. There was so much to do before the ball and Rory hoped she would be able to do everything without going crazy.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	4. Toe Accidents And The Viennese Waltz

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 4: Toe Accidents ****and****the**** Viennese Waltz**

Dean Forrester would've liked to be anywhere at the moment than where he was presently. The fact that Rory convinced him to help her with her waltzing lessons for her rich fest pissed him off. If she was going to have another escort than why didn't _he _have to go through this crap? Instead he, Dean, was the one who could be found with Rory in Miss Patty's dance studio practicing ways of dancing that had been out of style in the mainstream for about a century.

"Why am I waltzing today?" asked Dean.

"I needed a partner to practice with and I asked you," said Rory matter-of-factly.

Dean could only sigh and step on Rory's foot again.

Miss Patty winced when she saw that Dean had two left feet. Though _that_ flaw in a man could be overlooked for other parts of the young man's anatomy… she really shouldn't think such naughty thoughts since the boy was underage and she could be arrested if she ever acted on them, which she had no intention of doing.

"Rory darling, do you have any other gentleman friends that would like to dance with you?" asked Miss Patty not being subtle at all. Rory had superior dancing ability. Miss Patty had taught Rory herself, though the extra lessons she'd gotten from that overpriced woman in Hartford her grandmother insisted on, probably helped as well. Patty gave credit where credit was due, though unwittingly in this case.

"Why is my dancing not up to par?" asked Dean vehemently.

"No sweetie, it's just that you don't seem to be enjoying yourself. Rory needs to get this dancing down properly and you don't seem enthusiastic. My god, the young lady is coming out into society," said Miss Patty rather dramatically.

Before Dean could yell at the poor dance instructor Rory answered, "Why don't we take a break?"

"That sounds like a great idea," said Miss Patty who stepped out for a smoke.

**-GG-**

Christopher Hayden was sitting across from the only woman whom he had ever loved, and the two of them were discussing their child. He couldn't believe Rory was going to be a debutante. He and Lorelai had tried any and every way to get out of such events, yet their offspring was jumping into the thick of things.

"Tell me again how Rory heard about coming out?" asked Christopher.

"My mother and posse of fascist," said Lorelai.

Christopher could only laugh at her comment, "So basically your mother and the ladies of the DAR?"

"The fascists," said Lorelai.

"I didn't know the rule about those stipulations for escorts," said Christopher.

"Probably because it didn't concern you," said Lorelai.

"True, I only had one thing on my mind in those days…you."

Lorelai blushed and was saved from responding when a gruff voice asked, "What do you want?"

Christopher smirked and looked up at the waiter, "I'll have a cappuccino and she'll have coffee."

Luke didn't like this suspicious character, though he knew he was Rory's father. He guessed Lorelai had the right to look cosy with the father of her child, but Luke didn't like it one bit. He moved to put in the order and kept his eye on the pair.

"Wow, that guy really hates me," said Christopher.

"Who? Luke? No way, he's like that with everyone," said Lorelai.

"I don't know, from where I'm sitting if looks could kill…"

"Oh please Chris, you've got an overactive imagination."

"Whatever you say," said Christopher. "Let's get our coffee to go and take one for the waltzing couple."

"Yeah let's do that," said Lorelai.

**-GG-**

Logan Huntzberger was in Small-town, USA. He didn't want to be here, but his dear mother had demanded, so here he was. He'd heard from Emily that Rory was practicing waltzing with her boyfriend whose name she had reluctantly spit out. Logan now knew the reason he was asked to be Rory's escort: her family did not approve of this Dean character.

He hated all the hoop-la the debutante balls caused and had vowed after escorting Melissa Fallen that it would be his last. He hated being told what to do by his parents, but it seemed that if he wanted to continue using his coveted American Express Black card, he'd have to sacrifice his time and energy to make sure Rory Gilmore had a great coming out.

He knew the story of Lorelai Gilmore and how she'd left her family estate to live in some small town, but Logan had assumed the small town was a little bit bigger than this backwards place. He could drive around for ten minutes and see the entire town. Now he had to find the dance studio, though he was questioning whether this hick town even had a proper dance studio.

As Logan was putting the alarm on his Jag he noticed Lorelai walking down the street with a tall brown haired man that he vaguely recognized. He shouted Lorelai's name and walked in their direction when he saw the couple stop and wait for him.

Lorelai had not been expecting to see the sight of Logan Huntzberger in Stars Hollow; he seemed so out of place there. She had been told that he might be here, but she'd assumed that he would somehow try to get out of it.

"Logan, I didn't know you were coming," said Lorelai by way of greeting.

"My mother insisted that I come and practice dancing with Rory since I am to be her escort. I agreed with her," said Logan.

"So, she threatened to take away your black card?" asked Lorelai nonchalantly.

Logan gave her a dirty look. Christopher was looking at the young man that would be escorting his baby girl. It was odd since the young man reminded him of himself when he was his age. "Hi, I'm Christopher Hayden, Rory's dad," said Christopher putting out his hand.

Logan looked at the man and saw that Rory did look a little like her father, but mostly she was her mother's daughter. Logan shook the man's hand and said, "Hi I'm Logan Huntzberger."

Lorelai caught both men by their sleeves and dragged them towards Miss Patty's dance studio. "Now that the two of you know each other let's go surprise Rory."

Logan could only chuckle at the woman's antics. She seemed like such a cool mom. He wished she could've been his mother; Shira Huntzberger would never act like Lorelai. Shira couldn't handle stress; she smoked when she was under stress.

Rory was trying not to wince when Dean stepped on her foot once again. She must've given Miss Patty a mournful look since she took pity on her and called a ten-minute break after only dancing for fifteen minutes. She sat down and heaved a sigh; by the time the debutante ball came around she wouldn't be able to dance or simply lose feeling in her toes. Whichever one came first.

Rory had her head in her hands and was trying to think about anything but the pain in her feet. Dean was bored out of his mind and was trying to think of a way to get out of this dancing travesty.

"Hello daughter of mine. I've brought reinforcements," said Lorelai as she walked into Miss Patty's dance studio.

Rory perked up at her mother's voice, but she was dumbstruck when she noticed one of the men with Lorelai. Dean looked up as well, thinking he could get out of dancing when he noticed the well-dressed guy with Lorelai and Christopher.

"Logan, I didn't know you'd be here," said Rory. Dean was at attention immediately since his girlfriend seemed to know this guy. He was always wary of Rory being friends with guys.

"Yes, mother persuaded me to be here," said Logan.

"So, she threatened to take away your American Express Black Card?" asked Rory matter-of-factly.

Christopher and Lorelai burst out laughing at how their daughter had hit the nail on the head; Rory had guessed correctly at how Logan came to be here. Logan was getting annoyed that his motives could be questioned such as they were. "Well whatever the reason I'm here," said Logan.

"Rory doesn't need a dance partner I'm helping her out," said the guy that Logan assumed was the much-hated boyfriend Dean.

Before Rory could utter anther word Logan replied, "Suffice to say, it would be better if Rory and I practiced together," said Logan.

"Why is that?" asked Dean.

"I'm her escort," said Logan smugly since he got a kick out of riling up the idiot with the rather bad haircut.

Dean was so mad he could spit nails, but he was stopped from doing or saying anything when Lorelai started talking rather loudly with Miss Patty about the dancing lessons.

Christopher was chuckling at what Logan had said since he knew the young man wanted to get a reaction from Dean. But Christopher didn't like the way Dean was smothering Rory. Poor guy didn't know that it was never a good thing to smother a Gilmore Girl; Rory would eventually lose interest in him, about that Christopher was quite sure.

Chris went over and turned on the music and decided to show his daughter something she had never seen from her parents. "Don't worry you two the Viennese Waltz is a sexist dance. All you have to do is have a strong male lead. Now let's see if I can remember this," said Chris.

Lorelai who was still chatting with Miss Patty wasn't prepared to step into the first step of the waltz.

"Well I see someone's forgotten," said Christopher.

"I haven't forgotten you just didn't give me time to react. I want a do over," said Lorelai.

"Fine," said Christopher. "May I have this dance?"

"I don't know do you have a trust fund?" asked Lorelai then she turned her attention to Rory and said, "Always make sure."

Rory giggled and looked over at Logan, "So do you?"

Logan could not believe what an absurd conversation it had turned into, "Yes I do. What about you?"

"Yes I do," said Rory then she turned to Logan and said, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course, I'm all for equal opportunity," said a smirking Logan.

Dean who had been watching the interaction between Lorelai, Christopher, Rory and Logan, didn't like how things were turning out. He was shocked to learn that Rory had a trust fund. He'd always thought that Rory wasn't like her grandparents, but it was becoming quite clear to him that she was a Gilmore through and through.

He could only watch while Rory and Logan danced the waltz to perfection. Even Miss Patty was impressed and that was a hard feat when it came to dancing. He didn't know why he and Rory couldn't dance like that, but Rory actually knew what she was doing, _he_ was the one who didn't.

Rory was having so much fun dancing with Logan that she didn't realize how well they fit together. It was odd since the two of them had never danced together. Logan had never enjoyed dancing more than he was at the moment. Maybe he was a little happy that his mother had made him come. Maybe.

Lorelai and Christopher had stopped dancing and were watching their offspring in the arms of the young Huntzberger. It was quite poetic how the two of them looked swaying to the music and emulating the correct way to waltz. Watching the two of them Lorelai and Christopher were reminded of how they would've looked if they had actually gone to Lorelai's debutante ball all those years ago.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	5. The Gilmore Women

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 5: The Gilmore Women**

Lorelai Gilmore the 1st aka Trix was awaiting her great-granddaughter for tea. She had come to Hartford after hearing murmurings from several of her acquaintances that Rory was going to be presented to society. Now, she had nothing against the tradition since she herself had come out many years ago in London; she, of course, had been presented to the King. None the less, the matriarch of the Gilmore clan was not going to miss such a vital part of the proud and joy of the household.

Trix was quite upset that she was not notified about such an important aspect of Rory's life. She believed she was kept in the dark because of Emily. Trix knew _that_ woman did not like her, but to blatantly discard family loyalty so she could have Rory and Lorelai in her clutches was just plain rude. In her day such behaviour would've never taken place, but at least she was taking action.

Trix was not going to let Emily run things with Rory's debut into society. Rory was a Gilmore and she deserved all the fuss that came with that name. So, Trix had chartered a plane to Hartford and gotten in contact with Rory without Emily none the wiser.

When Trix saw Rory walk into the country club tearoom she felt her eyes tear up. The girl had the look of her dear departed Charles. Both Lorelai and Rory had resemblances to both her and Charles, but it was the way Rory carried herself as well as certain facial expressions that reminded Trix of her late husband. But of course there was the famous attribute of any Gilmore: those sapphire blue eyes. How many times in her life had she looked into the eyes of her friend, husband, and the father of her child; too many to count. Sometimes she would just have to look at her great-granddaughter and feel as if Charles was sitting right next to her.

She composed herself as the young Maitre'd brought Rory to her table. Trix simply did not want her young great-grandchild to see her in such a way. She was an old-fashioned woman; she was brought up to show no emotion.

Rory was trying to think about the reason for her great-Gran's sudden need to come back to Hartford or to have tea with her. She knew that Emily was not, as of yet, aware of Lorelai Gilmore the 1st's arrival in Hartford. Rory hoped there wouldn't be any repercussions to this visit since she knew of the volatile history between Emily and her Gran.

She looked up and noticed the elderly woman staring at her and she smiled. Her Gran was a tough lady and Rory admired her so. It seemed the Gilmores had many strong women in the family. Rory got to her table and bent down to kiss Trix. "Hello Gran, how are you?" asked Rory, then seated herself across from her companion.

"I'm well Rory and how are you? How are you're studies getting along?" asked Trix.

"I'm very well, thank you. My studies are coming along very well in fact. I still hope to get into Harvard," said Rory.

"I hope you will think very hard about that when you're applying for university. I wish you'd consider Yale as well," said Trix.

"Yes, I do know about following in the Gilmore footsteps," said Rory.

"Of course, your great-grandfather Charles went to Yale as did your grandfather Richard and many Gilmores before them."

"Yes, grandpa told me that."

"Good. Now we'll talk about the reason I have asked you for tea. I have come to Hartford after I heard a rumour," said Trix.

"What sort of rumour?" asked Rory apprehensively.

"I heard that you were going to be presented to society at the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball. Is that correct?"

"Yes it is. Grandma told me about it and I decided to do it."

"I want to help you prepare for this event. I didn't have daughters and I didn't get a chance to assist Lorelai due to the obvious circumstances. You, on the other hand, are the only Gilmore since me to be presented to society," said Trix.

Rory's eyes bugged out, "Oh well…I wasn't aware of that."

"Yes dear. I would like to help you during this important time in your life. Rory, you are from an important family with certain expectations. Now, who is to be your escort?"

"Oh well…it was supposed to be my boyfriend Dean, but since he didn't fit the criteria grandma set me up with the son of a friend of hers."

Trix pursed her lips since she could see Emily's underhanded dealings from miles away. Poor Rory seemed to have no idea Emily had simply changed the rules so her boyfriend wouldn't qualify. If the escort Emily had hand picked turned out to be a dud then Trix was going to take matters into her own hands. "So who is this escort, child?"

"Logan Huntzberger."

Trix couldn't fault Emily with her choice in escorts. The Huntzberger heir was quite suitable for a Gilmore, though Trix wasn't sure about Shira since she didn't exactly have the breeding; she was still puzzled over Mitchum's choice of bride. She had had heard rumours that Mitchum had married her for her good looks and the fact that she was with child. If the heir was suitable Trix couldn't fault his parentage. Beggars cannot be choosers after all.

"Very good family the Huntzbergers. I was courted by Elias in my young days," said Trix.

"Really Gran? Wow, I didn't know that," said Rory.

"Well…I want to know everything you are doing to prepare yourself for the ball. Have you gotten a dress?"

"I think I'm going to wear Mom's old one."

"Certainly not, I will buy you a new one. Gilmore's do not recycle dresses; it just isn't done."

Rory's eyes widened, "Oh no Gran, I don't think that's necessary since I've already got one."

"Young lady, you will have your own dress and that's final."

"Yes Gran." Rory didn't want to see Emily's reaction when she found out that Gran was going to start planning her coming out. There was going to be shouting and foot stamping, she could just see it.

**-GG-**

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T WEAR THE DRESS YOUR MOTHER WAS SUPPOSED TO WEAR?"_ yelled Emily Gilmore. She stamped her feet for good measure just to show everyone present that she was quite angry.

Rory had arrived on the doorsteps of the Gilmore home in record time so she would be the first one to tell Emily and Richard of the change in plans. She hadn't gotten around to telling her grandparents about the impromptu arrival of Trix.

Rory nervously looked at her grandmother's angry face and pulled her chin up and said, "Grandma, I just had tea with someone that won't let me wear mom's old dress."

"Why the hell not?" yelled Emily.

"Emily I want you to calm down, the girl is trying to tell you something. Now, Rory why don't you tell us about this person you met for tea," said Richard always the peacemaker between the women in his family. Poor fellow.

Rory looked around sheepishly trying to look for the closest exit. "It was Gran."

"Trix…Trix is in town?" asked a bewildered Richard. "Why that sneaky old woman."

Emily stood very still without looking at Rory or Richard. Rory had worried about this; she knew the minute her grandmother learned of Trix's arrival Emily would be freak out.

"Grandma?" asked Rory worriedly.

"Yes," asked a pale Emily.

"I know this is your thing…I'll tell Gran that mom's old dress is fine and she won't buy me a new one," said Rory.

"She'll blame me for poisoning your mind against the idea. I think it would be wise to let her buy you a new dress. Say Rory…how did she come to learn you were being presented to society," asked Emily.

"Something about her friends from Hartford telling her," said Rory in a distracted manner.

"Oh I see," said Emily.

"I still can't believe she came all the way out from London and didn't tell us," said an astonished Richard.

"She's on her way here now," said Rory.

"Oh dear god," came the moan from Emily who had just sat down heavily on her prized hundred-year-old chair.

"I can't wait to see her. Did you know that she was presented into society in front of His Majesty the King?" asked Richard.

"Yes I did grandpa," said Rory smiling.

**-GG-**

"I can't believe you didn't call and tell me you were going to tell mom about Gran being in town," said a sulky Lorelai.

Rory glared at her mother for finding the whole situation silly. Rory, on the other hand, couldn't get the image of Emily's miserable face when Trix had started demanding to see the venue of the debutante ball and how the waltzing was going. Rory wasn't absolutely sure, but she thought she'd heard something about Trix dropping in on her and Logan's waltzing lesson.

"Earth to Rory!" yelled Lorelai.

"What?"

"What are you going to do about Gran?"

"I can handle her," Rory looked down at her watch, "actually she's coming here today to watch my dancing lesson."

Lorelai smirked, she knew there was an ulterior motive for her grandmother coming to watch Rory's waltzing lesson. Lorelai the first was coming to check out the Huntzberger boy, she wanted to see if he was good enough for her precious Rory. Lorelai watched her daughter stand up and wave to her as she left the diner. "Bye hun."

Yes Rory Gilmore had no idea what was about to take place.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	6. The Lady Has Spunk

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 6: The Lady Has Spunk**

Logan Huntzberger smirked at Dean's glowering face and continued to hold Rory as close to his body as possible. The blockhead boyfriend of hers didn't seem to trust him; _'I wonder why?'_ thought Logan. Thus far, Dean 'I need a haircut' Forrester hadn't left his post sitting on the chair he had pulled from the dance teacher's office. Logan was enjoying himself immensely.

Rory was holding herself as stiffly as possible though that was proving to be a difficult feat because for some reason Logan's touches made her relax. She could feel her boyfriend Dean's stare even when she had her body turned away from his direction. She had heard nothing but complaints of Logan: his character, clothes, haircut, and the amount of money he had, ever since the initial introduction. She was getting tired of his nagging.

Miss Patty was watching the scene closely so she could report back to the grapevine as to what occurred during the infamous dancing lessons. Moreover, Patty didn't want any bloodshed to break out in her studio; the floors had just been put in, blood would ruin the mahogany polish. If anyone asked she sure did have her priorities straight.

The ball was in two weeks, as Logan had been told time and again by his mother. It wasn't like he was going to forget, he spent so much of his free time making sure everything turned out all right, he'd hardly had any contact with his friends. The odd thing was Logan enjoyed Rory Gilmore's company immensely. She was well read, articulate, charming, and quite amusing. He wouldn't have spoken to her if they'd gone to the same school, though he would've noticed her beauty, but he'd never have approached a girl who had commitment written all over her face.

He looked down at the freckles that dotted her nose and frowned. She was everything his family wanted him to embrace; yet he found that he liked her nonetheless. Logan always went against what was good for him, so the fact that he liked a person his family was foisting on him was surprising. He wasn't ready to settle down, but Rory was just too intriguing to let go. Plus annoying that dimwitted boyfriend of hers was way too amusing.

"Rory," came a voice near the entrance of the dance studio.

Rory and Logan who had been locked in a staring contest, much to the chagrin of Dean, whipped their heads in the direction of the voice. The first thing Logan noticed was that the woman had similar features to Rory. Rory, on the other hand, sighed since she thought this conversation was going to take a lot of work. Rory walked out of Logan's embrace and approached the woman.

Dean who had been on the verge of stepping between Rory and Logan, what with the two of them staring at one another like that. He was quite possibly shocked when he looked at the classy broad standing at the entrance of the studio. He looked at her closely and thought she looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. What Rory said next made him stand at attention.

"Gran how was the ride up from Hartford?" asked Rory.

Trix looked at the young man that Rory had been staring intently at and recognized Elias' facial features on him and deduced he was young Huntzberger. She simply looked over the other occupants in the room, and with the air of a woman of her station, dismissed them as inconsequential.

"The drive was fine, dear. The driver, on the other hand, was hired not two hours before departure; your grandmother does not listen to my council and employ a permanent chauffeur. Call me old fashioned, but I simply believe women _just_ shouldn't drive," said Trix.

"Gran, you know that it's the twenty first century right?" asked Rory.

"Young people insist on doing things their own ways. I simply will not understand such things," said Trix and leaned in and kissed her great-granddaughter on both cheeks.

'_Yeah, the lady sure was stuck up,'_ thought Dean. He had thought Emily Gilmore was rude, but this lady took the prize at being snobbish. It seemed all of Rory's relatives were so hoity-toity and he never measured up to guys like Tristan DuGrey or Logan Huntzberger.

Rory turned her attention away from Trix and looked at Logan who seemed to find the whole situation quite amusing. "Gran I'd like you to meet my escort Logan Huntzberger, Logan this is my great-grandmother Lorelai Gilmore," said Rory.

"How many Lorelai Gilmore's are there in your family?" asked Miss Patty from the other side of the room.

Trix who disapproved of the woman on sight spoke to her only because she did not want to seem rude. "There are three Lorelai's at the moment, but there have been many before us in the Gilmore family."

Miss Patty could see the woman had no tolerance for her, so she decided to keep her mouth shut when it came to the high class broad that had just walked in.

Logan stood up straight and addressed the woman who his grandfather spoke highly of. "Hello Mrs. Gilmore, how do you do?"

"I'm very well young man. How is your grandfather Elias these days?" asked Trix.

"He's doing quite well Mrs. Gilmore. He speaks very highly of you," said Logan just lathering on the charm.

"There is no need for formalities. You may call me Trix like my son does."

"Yes, of course Trix," said Logan.

"Now, the reason I have come to see your dancing lesson is so I can determine how the two of you are getting along," said Trix.

"Gran, you know Logan and I are very good at waltzing, there was really no need for you to come out all the way from Hartford to watch us dance," said Rory.

"Really Rory! I also wanted to see how you two look together. Pictures cannot tell you what one can see with the naked eye," said Trix cryptically.

Dean had had enough of being ignored and he wanted Rory's great-grandmother to acknowledge him instead of conversing with Logan. "Rory, aren't you going to introduce me?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to Dean and he felt rather dumb for turning they're attention to him. Logan was smirking, Rory looked apprehensive, and Trix looked at him with disdain.

"And why would Rory want to introduce _you_ to _me_?" asked Trix.

"I'm…I'm…" stuttered Dean.

"Do stop blubbering like a buffoon and get on with it," said Trix icily.

Rory interrupted her Gran before Dean had to face the consequences. "Gran, I'd like to introduce you to my boyfriend Dean Forrester, Dean my great-grandmother Lorelai Gilmore."

When Dean held out his hand for Trix to shake, she looked at it with disapproval. Dean was left, for a few minutes, standing with his hand out awaiting a handshake that would never come.

Logan was enjoying the entertainment immensely to put a stop to it, even when he noticed Rory's sigh of disapproval towards Lorelai the first. He'd heard only positive things from his grandfather about Lorelai Gilmore and the way she conducted herself. Old Elias had come to have a great and long lasting friendship with Lorelai and her husband Charles. Logan had to admit, the lady had spunk and she certainly could hold her own.

"Rory, you didn't tell me your boyfriend was rude. Do you know young man, I think you're quite rude," said Trix.

Logan laughed then tried to cover it up with a fake cough. This was _way _better than half the stuff that was on cable at the moment.

Rory gave Logan a dirty glare then turned to her Gran and said, "Please can we not do this."

Dean was way too shocked to have a comeback ready. He didn't even realize the elder Gilmore had insulted him until a few moments after the fact, and then he got really angry. He wasn't going to take this attack from this old bitty. "I don't think you're really nice," he said lamely.

"There are worse things to be than nice. If you've lived as long as I have and seen the things I've seen, you wouldn't have said the same thing. My great-granddaughter means the world to me and you don't seem like the right young man for her, though if she wishes to be with you that is her business. But hear me quite clearly Dean Forrester, you won't be able to hold on to Rory for too long. This, whatever the two of you have, is an infatuation. You don't look like you could handle a Gilmore Girl young buck. We only have the best of everything and second rate is not enough. You are second rate as you've shown your jealousy of every one of Rory's acquaintances; you want to monopolize all of her time and that simply will not do. Now, Logan I would like a word with you," said Trix after her long monologue.

"Yes Trix," said Logan as he meekly followed behind.

Rory could only stand in stunned silence as her great-grandmother had just told off her boyfriend. Rory looked at Dean to watch him sulk out of the dance studio.

"Wow your great-grandmother Lorelai sure is an honest broad isn't she?" asked Miss Patty who was puffing on her cigarette.

**-GG-**

By the time Lorelai Gilmore's stately looking Rolls Royce had left the town of Stars Hollow, the story of her confrontation with her great-granddaughter's boyfriend was the talk of the town. Miss Patty who had had a tape recorder handy had taped the entire conversation/confrontation and was now making a tidy profit selling them to the curious townsfolk who had not been present.

At the Crapshack, Lorelai was rewinding her version of the tape she'd purchased from Miss Patty and was listening to her Grandmother's final words. They were like a knife through the gut. She'd not heard hide or hair of her daughter since Rory had stormed in right after the dancing lessons had ended. Lorelai couldn't blame her Gran for telling Dean off since he did have a problem with jealousy.

Lorelai had gotten several phone calls from her mother asking about Trix and what she had been up to in Stars Hollow. She had called so many times that Lorelai had to take the phone from the jack to avoid more escalating questions. She wished her daughter had never heard of the Daughters of the Daughters of the American Revolution Debutante Ball. Lorelai was tired of her grandmother scaring her mother who in turn was making her life a living hell.

One thing that made her happy was Christopher calling and saying he was a day's drive from Stars Hollow. She knew it was good for Rory and her dad to have a good relationship…well that and Lorelai wanted to see Christopher, they were on better terms at the moment, though that could change what with his parents back in the picture. She had to admit she missed Christopher.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	7. To Bow or Not To Bow?

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 7: To Bow or Not To Bow? **

Christopher Hayden looked up at the home that housed his only child and the woman that he would always love. He had finally grown up like he should've done sixteen years ago. This recent philosophic mood came upon him because a woman he had been seeing for several months had demanded that he grow up or else she had threatened to leave. It had been pretty serious until he'd realized she hadn't been Lorelai; they had amicably split two months ago.

He knew that Lorelai was the only woman he'd ever love or was ever meant to be with. He and Sherry had been heading towards the ultimate commitment since he had smartened up for her, but the only face he could see himself growing old with was Lorelai. So, he had been pleasantly surprised to get a call from her telling him that their only child, thus far, was being presented to society and he was supposed to walk her down a flight of stairs.

He couldn't believe how fast Rory was growing up. Why in a few years she would be off to college and he felt so very old at the moment. He was going to make things right with Lore and he was going to be more involved in his daughter's life. A move to Hartford was in the works but everything was hush hush, so no one was going to find out about it until he was ready to enlighten them. He hoped his girls would welcome him with open arms. He had wasted a lot time searching for things that were right in front of his face.

Christopher had come to Stars Hollow to see his daughter and Logan Huntzberger together before he had been called back to Boston for an emergency business meeting. He'd left and was only now getting back into town since the debutante ball was approaching at a rapid pace. Plus his mother had called and demanded he be in town so she could have him, Lorelai and Rory over for dinner. If he knew Francine Hayden she had something up her sleeve.

Lorelai was on her fourth cup of coffee when she heard a car door slam and she went out to investigate in her pyjamas and bunny slippers. She looked at the man who stood looking at the house she had bought with her own money and smiled. There he was, the only man she had ever loved with all of her heart, the father of her child, her best friend, and she had missed him terribly. He had been gone for a few days but she had missed him so.

Looking at Christopher Hayden now, one would never guess him to have been an irresponsible young whelp going from company to company. He had smartened up these past few months and Lorelai liked it very much. This was the Christopher she had hoped he'd turn into. She prayed he'd stick around and be involved in her and Rory's life for a long time to come.

Christopher saw Lorelai come out of the house and stand there for a few seconds before she ran down the stairs towards him. He smiled and waited for the onslaught that would follow. God, it felt so right to have her in his arms. She fit perfectly, like she always did…like she always would.

"Hey Lore, sorry I didn't call before coming down here," said Christopher.

Lorelai smacked his arms and said, "Chris, you know there's no need for you to call before showing up, you're family."

He smiled and said, "Glad to hear that."

She smiled and grabbed his arm and literally dragged him all the way up the porch and into the house. "Shh…we've got to be quiet since our child is still slumbering after her waltzing lesson with Logan, which was interrupted by Gran," said Lorelai.

"Trix is in town?" asked a bewildered Chris.

"Yes she is and she's been putting the fear of god in my mother, who under normal circumstances is a pain to be around, but with this debutante business it's just driving everyone else mad. I think I actually had a somewhat normal conversation with a lady in the DAR as Gran and my mother were yelling at one another," said Lorelai in her usual fast-paced manner.

"Wow, I've been gone a week and already things have progressed so much. It's like missing an episode of Veronica Mars," said Christopher.

"You watch Veronica Mars?" asked Lorelai.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" asked a defensive Christopher.

Lorelai giggled, "Do you think she actually likes Duncan or Logan more?"

Before Christopher could answer Rory spoke. "I can't believe I wake up in the morning to hear my parents debating a teen drama."

"At least we're interesting, imagine me and Chris talking about the weather or golfing at the club. Oy vey! That'll be the day," said Lorelai.

Chris could only roll his eyes as he got up and gave his daughter a hug. "Hello sweetie, how're things going?"

"Well Gran showed up…"

**-GG-**

"So Logan, what is this I hear about you escorting some young lady to a debutante ball?" asked Colin McCrae.

Logan winced when he saw that everyone's attention was on him. He had thus far avoided mentioning his duty as escort at the 'Deb ball' aka future wives club, as everyone at Choate called it. His good friend Colin probably found out from his father Andrew, who was a golfing partner of Mitchum.

"Yeah, my mother got me stuck being escort to one of the granddaughter's of her DAR cronies," said Logan suavely. He winked at a girl going by and she gave him a come hither look.

"I thought you vowed never to escort anyone after the Fallen girl," said Stephanie Vanderbilt.

"I did, but mother can be terribly incessant. I'm a man of my word, even though I didn't necessarily give my word," smirked Logan.

"Mmm…" said Stephanie. She knew Logan since the two of them had been in diapers and this was the first time she'd seen Logan do anything his parents asked him to. He was always the rebel when in came to obligatory functions. This was quite a development in the life of the young Mr. Huntzberger.

"Who are you escorting anyways?" asked Colin curiously.

Logan opened his mouth to answer Colin truthfully, but then shut it quite fast. He didn't want to tell the rest of his classmates about Rory. She had become a special part of his life and he didn't want that aspect to blend with his life at school. For some unknown reason he wanted to keep Rory all to himself. He knew that many of his friends would be on spring break during the actual ball so he didn't need to worry about any or them or Rory running into them. Instead he smirked at everyone and said, "No one you would know. Now, whose party shall we go to this weekend?"

Colin frowned; there was nothing that Logan kept from him. The two of them were the best of friends since they had been given seats next to one another at Wakefield Academy for preschool. Now that he thought about it, Logan had been acting weird ever since he had this escorting business thrust upon him. Colin could only shrug when a girl with nice legs stood in front of him.

Stephanie looked at Logan curiously. Since when did Huntz change the subject? He usually had nothing to hide from them. Apparently there was more about this debutante than even the elusive Mr. Huntzberger was willing to share. That caught Steph's curiosity. She had some digging to do.

**-GG-**

Rory Gilmore sighed and basically inhaled her cup of coffee after another extenuating day at Chilton. This year Paris and her cronies were giving Rory the silent treatment, though Madeline Lynn tended to slip up and wave while shouting 'hello' on occasion. No, that wasn't all that was on Rory's mind at the moment.

Rory was sitting in Luke's Diner reminiscing about all the things that she needed to take care of for this debutante ball that she had been so looking forward to. She had received numerous phone calls from her Gran's assistant Sheila Kensington, who kept reminding her that she had numerous fittings and such.

This debutante ball was supposed to be recreational, but now it seemed to have taken over her life. It seemed she was stuck with it for better or worse.

As Rory was pondering her newfound realization of just how much time a debutante ball took up, someone had come down the stairs of Luke's Diner and was now checking her out. Jess Mariano had just arrived in Stars Hollow from New York and was already wishing for the city where you could disappear in a crowd. The only positive thing about Stars Hollow was the enchanting creature who was sipping her coffee and probably pondering a good book.

It wasn't everyday he found another person so in love with books as he. She was a different person than any he had met thus far in his life. He'd reckon that coming to this hellhole was worth it for the sole delight of having someone like Rory to taunt and get to know. He'd heard a rumour of a boyfriend and just the other day he saw the beanstalk like boy. He didn't understand how a smart girl like Rory ended with a Neanderthal like Dean Forrester aka Stock boy at Doose's.

Jess quickly grabbed the coffee to refill her cup; she'd finished her last batch. He'd never met two people that were as addicted to coffee as Rory and her mother. Jess didn't really like Lorelai ever since she'd tried to 'bond' with him. He knew why he'd been shipped off to a hick town, and Luke only took him in because he felt responsible to pick up after his sister.

Jess approached the daydreaming Rory and said, "Well hello there."

Rory was so startled out of her reverie that she almost spilled her cup of Joe. "Dammit! Oh Jess! Didn't see you there."

Jess made a grab for the cup and saved the content from spilling over Rory's school uniform. "Yeah I figured."

Rory made a squeaking noise and answered, "Sorry…"

As Jess was refilling her coffee he really took a look at her school uniform. He knew she went to school in Hartford, but he'd figured she'd transferred out to a more challenging school because she was really smart. "I didn't realize you went to private school," said Jess.

Rory looked at him in a quizzical manner and said, "I didn't realize it mattered."

"Oh no it doesn't I just figured you went to a public school in Hartford because Stars Hollow High isn't challenging enough for you," said Jess in an apologetic manner.

"Well, I transferred out of SHH halfway through my sophomore year after I got accepted to Chilton. I need to go to a really good prep school to get into the college I want to go to," said Rory.

"Where do you want to go to college?" asked Jess wondering if it was Connecticut State or NYU.

"Harvard."

Jess' eyebrows rose, "Wow those are some lofty goals. I'm sure you'll get in with your talents."

"Thank you."

"So, how did you get accepted to a private school halfway through your sophomore year?" asked Jess.

"Someone dropped out and they had room. I was on the waiting list for a while; my mother and I were quite enthusiastic about getting in," said Rory.

"I'll bet," came the reply back.

Before Rory could respond her cell phone rang. She looked at Jess apologetically and looked around for Luke, since he wasn't there she felt compelled to answer it within the confines of the Diner since it was freezing cold outside.

Jess watched her as she picked up and answered the phone, probably her boyfriend on the other line. But he was still compelled to listen to Rory's one-sided conversation.

"Hello," said Rory

"Shelia, I'm waiting in Luke's Diner just like I told you I would be…" There was a pregnant pause.

"_I actually have to ta__ke bowing lessons?_ I thought you were joking." Rory sighed.

"Yes, I'll have the bloody lesson and the fitting as well. Tell him where I am and he has my cell phone number."

"Goodbye Sheila," came at the end of the conversation.

Jess smirked at the pout on Rory's face. "Bad news? I really didn't want to interpret your one-sided conversation."

"Yes, bad news for me and getting to spend time with my dad. He's here for an untold amount of time before he has to go back to work and I've got to learn how to bow," snarled Rory.

"I'm probably going to regret asking, but why do you need to learn how to bow?" asked Jess.

"I'm a debutante."

"Okay…" trailed off Jess.

"I'm a young woman of good breeding and marriageable age, and am going to be presented to society," deadpanned Rory.

Jess burst out laughing, but he took in her humourless face and looked at her with a bewildered expression. "Why in god's name would you want to do such a thing?"

Rory sighed and explained everything about the DAR and how it sounded like fun at the beginning, but now it seemed too much trouble. They got right up to the reason that she needed bowing lessons.

"So let me get this straight, your mother wasn't a debutante because she became pregnant with you thus your grandmother wants you to do it. Wow! I would never go to such lengths to please someone," said Jess.

"It's not just to please my grandmother I'm doing it because I want to have this experience. I just hate that my grandmother and great-grandmother are at each other's throats. There's way too much tension in the air," said Rory.

Jess just smiled and changed the subject to the new book she was reading. The two them kept on chatting without realizing that the bell to the diner rung and a new person had entered.

"Hey kid," said Christopher Hayden.

Rory's face lit up and she jumped and kissed her him. Jess had never seen this guy before and he sure wasn't Dean. Who could this be? The answer came within seconds of that thought.

"Jess I'd like to introduce my father, Christopher Hayden. Dad, this is Jess Mariano, Luke's nephew," said Rory.

"Oh yes, the infamous Luke," Chris grinned down at his little girl then he turned to the young man and extended his hand, "How do you do?"

Jess grabbed the proffered hand of Rory's dad and shook it well; the man had a strong grip. "Nice to meet you...Sir."

"Oh don't call me 'sir' I feel so old when people call me sir. Just call me Chris like everybody else. So, what are you two kid's up to?"

"I'm waiting for my ride to show up for my bowing lessons and my final dress fitting," whined Rory.

"Oh dammit! I forgot about the bowing. I think I deliberately made myself forget that part. I'm sorry to add on your responsibilities Ror, but your grandmother, the other one, called and wanted to let you know that she was having a photographer for 'Mayflower Weekly' come by right after your dress has been finalized to take pictures for their issue on the DAR debutante ball. You and the Huntz have to pose for it," said Chris.

"Oh great, a photo op," mumbled Rory.

"Sorry kid, I have feeling that these pictures might find their way into your grandfather's campaign somehow."

"_No dad_, that's just insane," said an aggrieved Rory.

"You're his only grandchild Rory; I'll bet my inheritance that the campaign manger will use you as much as possible. They'll even try to get Lorelai and I married to make the whole nuclear family angle. Crazy politicians," was all Chris had to say.

Before anymore could be said a Ferrari, with tinted windows, came to a halt in front of the diner and Rory abruptly got up and said, "Alright we'll talk about this some more when I get back home Dad. Goodbye to both of you." With that she grabbed her bag and ran out the door to the waiting car.

Jess could only sit there and ponder all that had been said and wonder who was behind the wheel of the fancy piece of machinery.

Chris waved to his daughter and watched the boy with the black hair stare at his daughter's retreating back. He knew what effect Gilmore girls had on men and he wasn't comfortable with the young man having that look on his face for his daughter. That was his daughter, for Pete sakes!

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	8. The World According to Fluff

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 8: The World According to Fluff **

"So who was that guy you and your dad were talking to?" asked Logan Huntzberger as he was being bored to death standing perfectly still so he could get himself fitted for his formal escort attire…whatever the hell that was.

Logan had seen the ease with which the guy interacted with Rory at the diner, which she talked so much about. He noticed the guy had followed Rory with his eyes as she was leaving the diner. Personally, Logan didn't like the way he had looked at Rory. It had taken him all of two and a half hours to pluck up the courage to ask the question that had been on his mind since he'd picked Rory up.

"Huh?" asked Rory who was in a predicament of a sort. Her dress was almost complete, there were only a few minor alterations to be made and then _finally_ it would be finished. The photographer from the 'Mayflower Weekly' was expected to arrive within the next three hours and she had a team of make-up artists and hairstylists were waiting for her the minute she took off her dress to hand off to the seamstress, who presumably was on standby. Listening to Logan was not on her list of things 'to do' at the moment, although he was entertaining to a point she just couldn't listen to every word that came out of his mouth.

Logan sighed, "I said 'who was the guy that you were chatting with at the diner?'"

Rory who still had a perplexed look on her face said without thinking, "Oh, that was Jess; he's the nephew of the diner owner, Luke."

"Are you guy's friends?"

"You could say that," said Rory in an offhanded manner, but then she turned to Logan and asked, "Why do _you_ want to know?"

"Just trying to ask questions to pass the time," Logan lied smoothly. "When did you say that photographer was going to be here?" said he trying to change the subject.

"I phoned Grandma Francine and she said that he'd be here in three hours," said Rory.

"Let's go do something, we have three hours to kill," said Logan getting a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Rory looked his way and sighed, "I wish _I_ could, but I've got hair and make-up that are waiting in the wings. Though _you_ could do whatever you please."

"You don't need that long to get gussied up for the photo shoot," said Logan perusing her as the seamstress put the last pin on the hem of the dress.

Rory blushed red and stuttered a 'thank you' before rushing to the nearest dressing room.

Logan looked on with amusement. He found it endearing that he could make her blush with just a compliment about her looks. She got so riled up when he disputed her intelligence on a certain subject though she blushed like a schoolgirl, to make things fair _she was a schoolgirl_, when it came to anything else.

**-GG-**

Rory Gilmore was now officially exhausted from the day she had just had. She not only had her dress fitting, but also her ridiculous bowing lessons and then the mother of it all, Rory had to stand for four hours posing like there was no tomorrow. The idiotic photographer, who believed her to be 'America's Next Top Model,' made her do the most ridiculous of poses so he could get, and I quote, 'the most yummy money shot ever!'

She had wanted to throw the camera at the photographer's face because he insisted that she and Logan were so in love and couldn't keep their hands off of one another. The imbecile had the audacity to tell them that he would photograph their wedding for free since the photos alone would fetch a tidy sum, due to the fact that they were extraordinarily done, as well Logan and she were just fabulous to look at. Logan had had to hold her back after he insisted that she would make a wonderful bikini model.

Rory just wanted the day to be over so she could go home and take a relaxing bath. Although, now she knew that that wasn't going to be possible because her and Logan's presence was being requested at the Hayden Estate where the Gilmore's, Huntzberger's and, of course the host family would be dining that evening. The phone call for their presence at dinner came the minute they finished posing for the flake of a photographer.

Currently Rory and Logan were driving in one of his many cars, on their way to the obligatory dinner. It was quite odd looking at the pair of them in such an expensive vehicle; passers-by would assume them being a couple going out on a date or simply enjoying an evening alone. No one would guess the way they had grown up, in basically two different worlds or where their future was heading. No, in that moment Rory Gilmore and Logan Huntzberger simply were.

Logan had been quiet ever since the fitting. He had gone and hung out with Colin, while Rory had been getting made over. He'd told his friend that he had only two hours to kill before his attendance would be missed at an essential party for his father's business associates. Logan had no idea why he'd lied to his best friend about his whereabouts. Colin knew about debutante balls and what went on, so there was no need to fib. But deep down, if Logan was honest with himself, he knew that if word was mentioned about meeting up with Rory, Colin would've wanted to meet her. From that meeting a rumour would circulate around school of exactly who the pretty little debutante that Huntzberger was escorting to the ball was, and then all hell would break loose.

"So, why do you think our families are getting together for this 'supposed dinner'?" asked Rory breaking through Logan's reverie.

"Probably to see how well we're fairing putting up with one another then patting themselves on the back for getting the two of us together since we will obviously be the most recognized and blue-blooded of them all," came Logan's bland remark.

"I should've just enjoyed the silence," said Rory.

Logan chuckled before replying, "Yes, it was nice when it was silent. So, tell me what does your boyfriend Stein think about the new guy…Ross, was it?"

Rory gave him a dirty look and sniffed in disdain at him. "Logan please act your age or are you not capable of such a thing?"

"I'm capable of acting my eighteen years, but it's a lot more fun to act as if I were much, much younger," teased Logan.

Rory could only resort to rolling her eyes at such a remark. "Dean doesn't get along with Jess since they have issues of their own to work out. Jess and I have a lot in common such as books and we end up recommending stuff to each other."

"Aww, how very scholastic of you. Do the two of you hold hands and skip to the library as well?"

"Oh for heavens sakes! Jess is a friend and we have a few common interests," said an irritated Rory then she promptly changed the subject. "I really hope my Gran doesn't come to this dinner."

"Why is that?" asked a curious Logan.

"She and my Grandma, Emily that is, don't get a long and it's just a war zone when the two of them are within ten feet of each other."

"Really, maybe if the two of them end up fighting everyone will be distracted enough for the two of us to leave. I'm sure nobody will notice if we sneak off. They're probably counting on it," said Logan.

"Why do you say that?"

"Oh please! Like you don't believe that our families don't want the two of us getting together so we can unite the three families."

"That's archaic."

"That, my dear, is society life."

"Don't you find it absurd that your parents want you to marry to uphold the family name or unite with a girl of good breeding instead of love?"

"Love does not keep you in three thousand dollar Chanel suits, money does," said Logan point blank.

"My God you're cynical! You have a very grim look on life do you know that?"

"When you have Shira and Mitchum to look up to, marriage is a negotiation and the point of spending the night with your significant other is to produce an heir."

"Wow! You've got issues," whistled Rory.

Logan burst out laughing, "Don't worry Rory that's the way my parents and some people in this crowd work, but not all. I've seen love; my grandparents had it, although I don't know if I'll ever find it."

"You need to leave this crowd you're with and experience life in another world. Yours is a world of fluff, where you're born with a silver spoon in your mouth and you have everything at your beck and call. Experience something different for a change."

"My world is your world."

"I wasn't raised in this world, believe me I'm quite new to it."

Logan gave her a look and said, "Rory, you might not have gone to private school before Chilton, but you were always supposed to be in my world. Who knows maybe if your parents had married we would've been the best of friends."

"None the less, I know there is more to life than this fluff. I look like fluff in my dress."

Logan could only chuckle as he stopped his car at the gates of the Hayden Estate to wait for security to let him in. He looked at the lovely Victorian mansion with its turrets and turned to his passenger seat and gave Rory a look while he mumbled _'you're going to inherit this place and __its__ fortunes and you want to tell me that you're not a part of my world HA!'_

**-GG-**

Christopher Hayden was back in the home he had grown up in and all the memories of life within its large walls were coming back to him. He and Lorelai had grown up together and they had played at each other's houses and thus had the same name for their respective estates 'hellhole.' He had not been back to this house in a number of years, although Sherry had wanted to come and visit ever since she'd seen a picture of it.

Chris didn't understand why his ex-girlfriend had wanted to see this house of all places. She, for some absurd reason, had found the mansion 'enchanting' according to what he'd overheard her gushing to numerous acquaintances. He was simply reminded of the mistakes that he'd made when he saw a picture of or was at his childhood home.

So there he sat with a scotch in one hand and some pate in the other while he made idle chitchat with the kind of people he swore he'd never associate with. How things had surely changed since he had been eighteen and on his own. This was the type of life that he and Lorelai had fought so hard to get away from, yet their own daughter was adamantly pursuing it. He sure didn't understand women.

Although on the plus side Lorelai looked fantastic, but his mother was giving him a look that he hadn't seen on her face since he'd first introduced Lore as his girlfriend all those years ago. Yes ladies and gentlemen, Francine Hayden had the look of a matchmaker on her face and the couple in question had gotten away from her sixteen years ago and Francine, lovely woman that she was, didn't like loose ends. Poor Christopher, he was in for it now.

Francine Hayden looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. She had always approved of and supported the relationship between her son and Emily and Richard's daughter Lorelai. She had been ever so upset when the two of them had gotten pregnant, and had literally gotten into the habit of throwing things when the teenagers refused to get married. Finally, her chance had come to make things right. She could see that Lorelai and Christopher still loved each other and there was the plus side of them becoming a family with Rory.

Francine was a woman that got things done and she couldn't wait to send out invitations to Lorelai and Christopher's wedding because she had no doubt that the two of them were going to make it work finally. The stars were aligned.

She just happened to look up when her granddaughter and Logan Huntzberger entered the room. Now, here was the next generation of Lorelai and Christopher although this time around they wouldn't allow their feelings to show. Rory and Logan were perfect for each, every one of their family members thought so. They're wedding was going to be the likes of which society hadn't seen since the late Jacqueline Bouvier married John F. Kennedy all those years ago.

Francine wasn't ignorant, she knew Rory had a boyfriend, whom she wholeheartedly disapproved of and hoped her granddaughter would choose her future suitors with some taste. "Rory, Logan there you are," said Francine turning everybody's attention to the two teens.

Lorelai looked relieved that she didn't need to speak any more to Logan's sister Honor who had just been regaling her with her latest trend of taking up power Yoga and Pilates to get a six-pack within eight weeks. _'Who would want to exercise?'_ was Lorelai's only thought. "Hello you two how was the photo shoot?"

"Oh, I want to see the pictures," squealed Honor.

Logan gave his sister and dirty look and answered Lorelai's question by saying, "Yes, it was so tiresome, however there was a minor problem when I needed to intervene a few times before Rory could hurt the photographer."

Francine looked aghast, "Why did you want to hurt the photographer darling?" this question was directed to her granddaughter.

"He wanted me to be a bikini model," came the rather bland reply.

Lorelai burst into giggles and Chris looked about ready to laugh as well though he was holding strong for his daughter.

"Why that's rather rude isn't it?" said Emily Gilmore who had been quiet until this point.

"I'm going to have word with this fellow," grumbled Richard.

"It is rather forward," came Straub Hayden's reply.

"He wouldn't shut up about a lot of things and the bikini model fiasco was the last draw, but Logan held me back."

"I own part of the 'Mayflower Weekly' I'll put in a word about this incident and you won't have to deal with this same fellow again," said Mitchum Huntzberger.

Logan smirked, "Rory was more upset when the man said he'd photograph our wedding for free and that he thought that we had a whole lot of sexual tension."

There was a pause in all conversation after that remark and Rory was glaring daggers at Logan who looked rather like he'd just announced he'd found a cure for an incurable disease.

"He doesn't sound that bad," came Emily's sly remark.

"GRANDMA!" yelled Rory.

"Dinner is served," came the maid's rather commanding voice.

**-GG-**

"So there was Logan naked, an old storybook in hand sitting on the bathroom floor, not on the toilet mind you, trying to learn how to go potty. He seemed to be in serious thought because he always did get his best thoughts while in the bathroom. I think potty training really spoke to him," laughed Shira.

Rory smiled evilly at Logan's fate. He had been staring a hole through his dinner all night long since the family had been talking about Rory and Logan's childhood. Thus far, the Huntzbergers had the most embarrassing stories to tell.

"Rory's best reading place was under this tree we have in our front yard," said Lorelai.

"So Rory, tell us about your boyfriend," said Shira out of the blue.

Rory was startled out of her contemplation of getting a second serving of mashed potatoes. "Hmm…oh Dean and I have been dating for about a year now. We get along fine and he's really fun," came the rather lame reply.

"Oh, how does he look like?" asked Honor getting into the conversation.

"Oh…umm…he's tall with brown hair and brown eyes…"

Honor squealed, "He sounds amazing."

Here Logan interrupted and said, "You've never met the guy and just on his looks you say he's amazing. How do you figure?"

"Oh hush Logan!" said Honor.

"So, how was Rory as a child?" asked Logan to Lorelai.

"Oh she was very quiet, bookworm, and had an obsession with Harvard."

"Even at a young age she loved Harvard?" asked Logan.

"Yeah, she was a strange one our Rory," said Christopher.

"Did I tell you the story about how I put Rory in cheerleading class with our local dance teacher and she would only cheer for Harvard even though all the other little girls were cheering for the local high school?" asked Lorelai.

There was a bang on the table as Rory's head was being beaten into is constantly as her mother started regaling everyone at the table about her first and, let it be known, last attempt at cheerleading.

**-GG-**

The guests at Hayden Manor were seated in the drawing room sipping there after supper drink of choice. Alcohol for the adults and a spritzer or soda for the younger members of the gathering. Dinner had been enjoyable to all except the embarrassed party, namely Logan and Rory.

Emily was just sitting down to enjoy her sidecar when she saw the nervous looking creature who was the Hayden's maid walk in looking as if she'd seen something that scared the living daylights out of her. The poor girl was trembling and Emily was just going to ask what the problem was when she heard the most loathsome voice in her entire existence.

"What are you doing girl. In my day a proper maid would run ahead of the guest and announce his or her name to the members of the family or any guests that may be visiting the manor. I don't understand these new maids. I could've announced myself at the speed you were walking. Where exactly did you say you learnt your craft?" asked Lorelai Gilmore the first.

Emily paled by a great degree and Francine put on her company smile since she never understood Richard's mother at all. Straub looked rather amused and Rory looked like she was going to have a migraine by the time she went home. Lorelai was seen taking out her camera phone and Christopher was pouring the remaining guests more gin.

"Trix is that you?" asked Richard.

"Of course it's me Richard. Now Francine, did you get this maid from Emily since she's known to employ the under qualified?" asked Gran.

Francine smartly didn't answer that question since she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Emily was twitching. She was glad her in-laws lived in Rome only controlling the purse-strings to the family fortune and leaving her and Straub in peace. Also Straub usually went to visit his mother when his wife was conveniently 'sick.' "Machida has been with us for fifteen years."

"Shame you don't know how useful proper maids can be. I'll refer you to a wonderful place that has highly trained help. Although you mustn't give such a number to Emily since she might go through them like most girls these days go through clothes and men," said the Gilmore matriarch.

There was no reply and thus the conversation started up again with Gran taking the lead in the story. Emily sat meekly listening to her mother-in-law regale everyone about the latest opera and gossip from London. She absolutely hated the woman and knew that she did this just so she could annoy Emily.

"Mom, I think we should all be going," interrupted Emily who looked at the time and noticed how late it was.

"I beg your pardon?" came the terse reply.

"I believe it is time for us to go and not intrude on the Hayden's any longer," said Emily.

"It's amazing that Straub and Francine have not said anything, although you seem to take it upon yourself to do so."

"I don't find anything wrong with what I said."

"You wouldn't now, would you?" asked Trix.

Both women did not notice that they had stood up and were literally yelling in each other's faces. Richard was trying to break up the fight between his mother and wife, which seemed like it was going to be like all their other fights.

Lorelai was clicking away on her camera phone and Rory was glaring at her. Christopher, his parents and the Huntzbergers were just looking on with rapt attention.

"So who's up to laying down a wager?" asked Logan pulling out a crisp twenty-dollar bill he was going for Emily.

"You will do no such thing!" yelled Rory.

"I'm in for forty on Trix," said Christopher not looking at his daughter.

"I've got fifty on Gran," came Lorelai's response.

"I'm going in for fifty on Emily," said Francine. She looked at her husband, but he didn't seem interested in betting since he was helping Lorelai take pictures.

"Hundred on Mrs. Gilmore," said Honor.

"Shira and I are putting down hundred on Emily," said Mitchum who had enjoyed this evening very much since most dinner parties he'd attended were dead bores. He'd have to do more gatherings with both the Hayden's and the Gilmore's; it wasn't everyday his son could look abashed, with the way young Rory Gilmore was glaring at him that in and of itself was worth it.

"I wonder if we can get any popcorn around here," Lorelai said.

"You're all vile human beings, did you know that?" asked Rory.

"Not much amuses this crowd, this should be a day to be rejoiced when the best of the blue-blooded find something vastly entertaining and worth it enough to put down money, even if it's something mundane as a fight between two matronly women," said Logan.

"Oh, do shut up!" came the terse reply.

"I think somebody needs a time out," said a smirking Logan.

"I wouldn't call my mother matronly to her face if I were you," said Lorelai who just had to get in the last word.

**Edit: December 31st, 2007**

**Please Review **


	9. Proud and Prejudiced

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own Knight in Shining Armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 9:**** Proud and Prejudiced**

Luke's Diner was the location of choice for the two Gilmore girls and Christopher after the rather intense and amusing, for some, night they had all shared previously. Lorelai had found vast amusement in her mother being put in her place by Gran and Rory had fretted about Emily's poor nerves. Lorelai Gilmore the first took a while to warm up to.

"The dinner last night was fun wasn't it?" asked Lorelai from her spot sitting across from her daughter and Christopher.

"You're just saying that because you won the bet," said a grumpy Rory.

"I was immensely happy with the outcome of the argument as well," said Christopher.

The last evening had ended with the guests, certain ones anyways, placing bets on the outcome of the argument between Emily and Trix. Trix had come out the victor, which ended up with Emily and Richard leaving early and everyone else staying until the wee hours of the morning.

"I never thought that a dinner, especially with our families, would be so much fun," said Lorelai.

"I feel bad for Grandma. Great-Gran is hard to take sometimes," said Rory.

"You're just bitter because you didn't get a chance to cash in," said Lorelai before devouring her waffle.

"All of you should be ashamed of yourselves, profiting for the misfortunes of a family member," scolded Rory.

"Can't wait to see your photo's from the shoot yesterday, hon," said Lorelai trying to change the subject.

"Oh, yeah, hopefully they turn out okay," said Rory.

"I'm sure they're fine," said Chris.

Not far from the happy family, Jess Mariano was taking peeks at a certain young lady sitting at the table near the window. He was filling in for Caesar, who had taken over kitchen duty from Luke. They were battling the morning rush. Jess was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible trying not to stare at Rory for too long, but it seemed that Rory's dad had caught on and was now giving him suspicious looks.

"What can I get you?" asked Jess to Babette and Morey.

"I'd like a cup of coffee and the breakfast special, doll," came the raspy voice of Rory's neighbour.

Rory was unaware of her admirer and thus continued speaking to her parent's nonthewiser of her father's paternal instincts and Jess' admiring gaze.

Christopher cleared his throat and said, "So what else is there to do for this debutante ball that you insist on going through with?"

"I have no clue since I've never done this before, but grandma will tell me. She keeps phoning and adding things to my already full schedule; I end up eating on car rides to my destinations. I wasn't even supposed to do the photo shoot, but they needed it for Grandpa Straub's campaign pamphlet. I didn't think it would be appropriate to put pictures of a Debutante ball in a pamphlet promoting a 'humble' candidate, but according to grandpa's campaign manager they're really popular and it shows grandpa's commitment to tradition and family," said Rory.

"They'll probably make it look like an engagement picture, that way they can add the Huntzberger name into the mix," joked Christopher.

"I can't believe the grandparents are thinking about marriage already, I mean I'm only sixteen turning seventeen. I'm not even in college," said an exasperated Rory.

"Honey, this is how the people in Grandma and Grandpa's social circle work. They're just waiting for a time to get to know you to see if you're good enough for their sons. Wait until you get to Harvard then the real pressure to choose a husband comes up all the time," said Lorelai.

"Let's not even think about that," said Rory.

"You may not want to think about it now Rory, but your grandmothers, yes both of them, will be on the lookout for potential suitors for you whether you feel ready or not. They put up with Dean, but they will do everything in their power to discourage your involvement with him. They may even do something drastic if you don't fall into line," said Lorelai.

Rory was just staring at her parents as they explained the inner workings of the Gilmore's and Hayden's mindsets when it came to their only grandchild, as of now. Rory had never really gotten a chance to immerse herself in the life that both sets of grandparents led, and this was her first foray into the society set. She just shook her head and tried not to dwell on such a glum topic.

"Logan's supposed to come over again to try to work on our dancing and I'm supposed to learn something called the 'fan dance' which I have to perform with the other debutantes."

"What the hell is a 'fan dance'?" asked Lorelai making a funny face.

"Don't know," came the terse reply.

Christopher was only partly listening to the conversation going on between mother and daughter because he was distracted by Jess Mariano. Rory had a boyfriend, Dean, who Christopher felt was harmless, but Jess was another story altogether. Jess didn't seem like he would be good enough for Rory and his paternal protectiveness were kicking in, he wondered how Lorelai could be so calm when vultures, such as Jess, were always in the vicinity.

Logan Huntzberger, on the other hand, disturbed Chris on a different level entirely, Logan had the potential to be someone who could end up being the 'one' for Rory, Christopher was not even going to ponder such a thought. He felt that Rory was still his little girl and was not about give her up so easily, not until he had to anyways. Although Logan didn't seem like he was going to settle down until he absolutely had to. Logan reminded him a little of a younger Christopher Hayden, the irony just got to him sometimes.

Rory interrupted her dad's musings by saying, "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine sweetheart."

Lorelai gave Christopher a look then began a conversation. "I'm having Gran come to the Inn to visit; she wanted to have some one-on-one time with me. I have no idea what I'll have to do to keep her entertained, although mom is probably thanking whatever deity smiled upon her for ridding her of Gran."

"How about I come and keep her occupied for a while," asked Christopher.

"That sounds great. I'll try to get her to come back to the house and have dinner with us so she can see Rory do the 'fan dance.' I can't wait to see this _oh so sophisticated_ dance that debutantes do; it's probably super secret, only others within the debutante club know about it. That means Chris, Logan, and I will have to turn the other way while Gran instructs you on the secret movements to the 'fan dance' then we can watch and applaud at your perfect interpretation of said dance," said a babbling Lorelai.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" asked her peeved daughter.

"Not very long; it just popped into my head and I simply ran with it. My bits just appear in my head as by some mysterious force, hey maybe I'm the focus of a seer; that would be so cool. Anyways, see you tonight I have to get to work," said Lorelai as she kissed Rory and Chris before leaving the diner.

"Don't worry kid she always has to get in the last word. So how about I treat you to a shopping spree at the bookstore?" asked Chris.

"You've got yourself a deal," said Rory. There was a pregnant pause then, "You know mom says the darnest things…I mean a seer?"

**-GG-**

"Lorelai I found your Inn to be an enchanting place. Christopher was nice enough to take me on a tour of the expansive grounds, with a horse and carriage nonetheless; I was simply delighted by the place. I know someone who writes articles on hotels and inns and I'm going to recommend the Independence Inn to him," said Trix who was lounging in the Gilmore sitting room.

Trix had shown up at the Inn at half past eleven because it was not polite to call upon a gentlewoman before eleven. Lorelai had fun showing her grandmother the interior of the Inn and when Christopher had shown up, he had the duty of showing her the exterior. It had been a wonderful day for the two Lorelai's and Christopher. They were currently watching as Rory was being shown how to dance with a fan by Logan of all people.

"I don't understand the reason for Debutante's to dance with a fan, I mean it seems so meaningless," complained the debutante in question.

"Young ladies, in past, used fans to flirt or signal men that they were available to be courted. It was an important part of a woman's wardrobe, since debutante balls were an indicator that a woman was of good breeding and marriageable age than a 'fan dance' was appropriate for such an occasion. It's still done today to pay homage to those who came before us," said Trix.

Rory looked at Trix in shock, "Wow, I had no idea that the fan had such a history. Did you have to do the fan dance Gran?"

"Not exactly like your dance, but similar; I was presented at His Majesty's court, which was slightly different than how things are done here at this DAR Debutante Ball," sniffed Trix.

Rory smiled and at her Gran's rather pointed remark at Emily Gilmore's tastes. Emily and Lorelai 1st would never agree on anything, one was old-fashioned and British while the other was as American as them came.

"I can't believe the actual ball is coming up so fast, but I'll be glad to get rid my lessons and dress fittings," said Rory.

"I wish you could've been presented properly at Her Majesty's court during the season, but unfortunately we've missed this year's season and next year you'll be too old. I should've thought properly at your coming out, but it simply slipped my mind that you were of the age to be presented," said Trix in a vexing manner.

"It's alright Gran. You can have your way with Rory's wedding," said Lorelai who had just come back into the room after calling Sookie to check up on the food. The food had to be top of the line as to appease her Gran's rather rich tastes.

"Mom really! Why do you live to embarrass me?" asked Rory.

"It's my job as your mother to do so," smirked Lorelai.

"So Trix, are you thinking about heading back to London after the Debutante Ball?" asked Logan trying to change the discussion.

"Yes I will young Huntzberger and that means I won't get a chance to chat with your grandfather. Do give him my regards, won't you?" asked Trix.

"Of course I will. He's away on business at the moment. He's retired but you won't see him at home unless he's sick or in need of a day off," said Logan thinking of his grandpa.

"Elias was always in a rush, most likely because he has the newspaper business in his blood. I remember my father saying how 'the news and Huntzberger family wait for no man' it always amused me when he was trying to court me to see him running around with ink on his hands," smiled Trix reminiscing about the past.

"I didn't know that you and my grandfather dated," said a shocked Logan.

"Oh he courted me for a while, but it was always my Charles that had my heart and no one could do but Charles I'm afraid. Your grandfather found the love of his life in Henrietta Ogilvy. We stayed friends with them until the passing of dear Etta, than Elias simply lived in his work. I was quite saddened by that."

Logan was silent for a moment and looked at the woman before him. He knew that his grandparents had loved each other, but he had no idea about Lorelai Gilmore and his grandfather dating or 'courting' back in the day. It was odd to realize that your grandparents had once been young and going through the same things you were currently experiencing. Elias Huntzberger had always been old to him, now looking at the woman before him he realized that he didn't know much about the man whom he called grandfather. "I didn't realize the connection between our families was so longstanding," said Logan.

"Our families have known each for many years. The connection occurred when we married into your family and vice versa."

"I think I'll ask grandfather about the connection between the Gilmore and Huntzberger families a bit more, it seems like a good story," said Logan casually.

Rory, who was listening to the conversation with half an ear, looked quizzically at her great-Gran's face. There was something peculiar about what Trix had just said. Why would Elias Huntzberger remain friends with the woman who had turned him down for another man? She didn't think that the parting was as amicable as her great-Gran was painting it to be. There was something missing and Rory didn't have time to ponder it. There was a knock on the door and Lorelai went to answer it. The food had finally arrived along with Sookie and Jackson, who were a nice addition to the dinner party.

"Everyone dinner is served," said Lorelai a few minutes later, after everything had been set up. Christopher and Logan gave their arms to Trix at the same time and the elderly lady simply smiled. Trix walked into the kitchen on the arms of two gentlemen, while Lorelai, not to be outdone, escorted her daughter.

**-GG-**

Jess was wiping down the table tops at Luke's Diner and looking at the clock before he could finally close the diner. There were some last minute stragglers, but otherwise the closing of the diner was going well.

Jess hadn't seen Rory since that morning with her parents and he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her about anything. In fact, he hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her for a long time. He'd heard the tape of Dean being told off by Rory's great-Gran and found the entire thing amusing, hell Luke had laughed and put it on repeat for the past few days.

There was amusement to be found in small towns, but that tape had gotten him thinking as well. Rory's Gran seemed to be sure that Dean was not right for her great-granddaughter, Jess was curious as to what she would say about him. He assumed she'd hate him as well since he was a pauper and the princess, in most cases, got her prince. He hadn't known that Rory was from such a family. The Gilmore's were loaded and had the blue blood to prove just the kind of dynasty they were. It was rather intimidating thinking about dating the girl and seeing all the family (baggage) she came with. It could put many a man off, in the back of his mind he heard the bell over the door ding.

The first thing that Jess thought when he saw the customer was preppy boy. The customer in question was dressed in dress pants, polo shirt and a blazer. The blond hair was mussed to look wind swept, but probably took two hours to achieve. Jess smirked and couldn't help himself before commenting, "Well, hello Mr. Darcy, how are you this evening? Did you leave Mr. Bingley in the Porsche?"

Logan knew exactly who he was looking at when he had come to the diner on a whim. The boy who had been wiping down the counter had 'rebel without a cause' written all over his face, hell he had the greasy hair to prove it. He didn't know why he had decided to check out the place that Rory had gone on and on about, alright he knew exactly why he was here. "I would say you were Wickham, but unfortunately I don't know you, and my sister wouldn't be interested in you," said Logan.

"We don't usually get the country club set at Luke's diner so forgive me for my little quip. Now, what can I get you?" asked Jess.

"I'd like a large coffee to go please. I've heard wonderful things about it," said Logan passing over the country club comment.

"I didn't know Luke's coffee was so famous, although you're going to have a wait a few minutes for me to brew a new batch," said Jess curious about the guy and the reason for him being in Stars Hallow.

"Yes well, you should use the Gilmore's to pitch your coffee more often, and it's not a problem I don't mind waiting," said Logan.

Jess froze on his way to make the coffee. "You know the Gilmores?"

"Yes, they're family friends," said Logan smiling at the questioning.

"They come in here everyday and drink about six or more cups. They inhale it and yet still act normal, well as normal as you can be in this freak show of a town," grunted Jess.

"They are rather addicted to it, but what can you do?" asked Logan.

Jess nodded and started the preparations for another pot of coffee; it looked like he wouldn't be closing on time, as Luke had asked him to or more specifically as he'd been told to do. He had to find out how the future CEO of a fortune 500 company knew Rory, his curiosity had been piqued.

Logan could see the wheels turning in that head with an alarming amount of hair. He was curious to see how the guy would approach it.

"So may I ask what you're doing in Stars Hollow?" asked Jess.

"Just having dinner with family friends," said Logan making Jess work for it.

"Would that be Lorelai and Rory Gilmore?"

"Mmm…it could be."

"You know I could ask Miss Patty…do you know her? Well, anyways she could tell me what time you arrived, what you did, and what you had for dinner with the Gilmores," said Jess.

"Well, your welcome to ask Miss Patty about my evening with friends, but I'm curious to know something. Why do you care how I know Rory and Lorelai?" asked Logan looking at the guy. He didn't think he'd met anyone nosier than this diner worker, or to be correct diner owner's nephew.

"I don't care, but your type just doesn't come all the way to Stars Hollow without a reason," said Jess rather rudely.

"My type?"

"Rich boy. You could be doing any number of different things today and yet you're here, in this small town having dinner with 'family friends' I think there are ulterior motives," deadpanned Jess.

Logan looked at the boy and burst out laughing. It was too funny thinking about how other's perceived his visits to Stars Hollow; this diner boy had no idea that Logan was Rory's escort to the Debutante Ball. "You have a suspicious mind, has anyone ever told you that? Besides my reasons for visiting friends have nothing to do with you nor am I going to explain myself to you. I rather think that coffee is done, and could you please give me that to go."

Jess grunted and poured the man his coffee. He knew it wasn't polite to grill the customers, otherwise they wouldn't come back, but he couldn't help himself. Now he simply felt stupid, he had acted like those busybodies he simply hated like Miss Patty and Babette.

Logan sipped the hot beverage and had to agree with Rory on Luke's diner having superior coffee, it was marvellous. Before he left the diner entirely he turned around and said, "You would do well not to judge me for how I look and how much money I have. Rory Gilmore is exactly like me. She may not act like it or show it outwardly, but she and I have a lot of things in common and one of them is being members of the _Hartford_ _country club_. I also have the advantage of breeding and being accepted by her family. You would do well to remember exactly who her family are and if they would accept you as a suitor for their only granddaughter or child. Just a word of advice, have a nice day."

**Author's Note:** I've gone through the previous chapters and fixed some errors as well as some sentences that made no sense. I've also corrected some errors such as Trix being presented before the Queen, when it was supposed to be King. Hope you like this chapter. I want to wish all my readers a very happy new year. I can't believe this is my last post of 2007. Please Review.


	10. Inferiority Complex

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own knight in shining armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**Chapter ****10**** Inferiority Complex**

"Let's go dahlings! One, two, three…One, two, three," said the rather vivacious choreographer for the Daughter's of the Daughter's of the American Revolution Debutante Ball. Rory and Logan were trying not to laugh, at the same time they were annoyed that they had to continue dancing when they had superior dancing skills. Emily had insisted they attend as a dress rehearsal to the actual event, so there would be no dancing accidents or the fan waiving could be contained to delicate flutters rather than a wind gust. It was a delicate art.

Rory lowered her voice and said, "I feel like we're auditioning for the stage version of 'Dirty Dancing.' Any time now, that choreographer lady is going to put me in the corner so she can dance with you."

"Hey! Nobody puts baby in a corner," said Logan loud enough for the choreographer, one Mrs. MacBean to turn her ire in their direction.

"What was that you said Mr. Huntzberger? Would you like to repeat that for the rest of us?" asked the old biddy.

"Mrs. MacBean, I was just telling Rory here how lovely she dances. Don't you think she's simply marvellous?" asked a cool and composed Logan.

Mrs. MacBean, who seemed to have turned into a blushing school girl as Logan turned on the charm simply nodded her head at Logan and told Rory, rather vehemently, that she was a stupendous dancer, what with having Logan lead and all.

Rory rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her dance partner and said, "Could you please stop flirting with her. I want to get out of here and she'd make us stay until everyone, and I do mean everyone, has brushed up on their skills."

"Are you happy that this torture is almost over?" asked Logan, who was glad that he wouldn't have to worry about dancing lessons and tux fittings, but on the other hand was saddened at having to give up his time with Rory and her rather amusing family.

"I can't wait to go back to worrying about my school assignments rather than what is the proper way to hold a fan. I don't fit in here," the last bit was said in a soft whisper.

Logan looked at her critically and said, "You seem to mesh well with your grandparents and society. Remember one thing about this world Rory, it's what people see that matters not how you feel. If others see that you fit into this world no one will question you and you need not question yourself. You were born for this after all, no matter where you grew up."

Rory looked at him a long moment and let the silence speak for itself. She didn't know how he knew what she was feeling. It wasn't as if she spoken her fears out loud too often, her mother would just tell her to be glad that she didn't fit in, but Rory wanted to make that decision herself. "I'll try to remember that."

Logan looked away. The way she was looking at him was too intimate for anything he was looking for. The majority of his life was planned out and he would most likely be in a loveless marriage so he had decided, a long time ago, to go wild and not be in a monogamous relationship until he absolutely had to. Logan had no idea where that thought came from, but he was going to keep Rory at a distance as much as he could.

"Why do you worry about what others think about you? You know who you are and nothing and no one can make you feel otherwise. You do know 'no one can make you feel inferior without your consent'," said Logan in a cheeky manner.

Rory's smile lit up her entire face and her eyes were shining with a little respect. "Eleanor Roosevelt, I'm quite impressed with your knowledge of our once first lady. But thank you Logan I appreciate it." Rory looked around and noticed that it was break time, and she did something before turning to get her coffee. She looked up a Logan, leaned in and softly pecked him on the cheek before scurrying off.

Logan who had not expected such a sweet gesture stood on the dance floor with one hand on his cheek and staring off at the girl who had become an enigma to him. He must've really impressed her with his Eleanor Roosevelt quote, although she would probably be disappointed to learn he had picked up that specific line from 'Princess Diaries' it was the last time he had let his date pick the movie they were going to see.

A look from Mrs. MacBean had Logan joining the other escorts for light snacks and refreshments before continuing with torture: better known as the fan dance. Rory was the only girl who seemed to have practiced beforehand because the other young ladies had atrocious fan movement, well in Logan's refined opinion anyways. Logan felt a little smug telling the other lads about his partner, who was a pro at the wrist movement.

The gentlemen were excused from the fan dance because it was a solitary activity. Logan kept his sharp eyes on Rory to find any wrong movements, there were a few, but she was infinitely better than the other debs.

Yep, he had great taste in debutantes.

**-GG-**

Dean Forrester had just about enough with the DAR, Debutante Balls, and Hartford high society. He missed his girlfriend and spending time with her without bowing lessons, photo shoots, and escorts coming into play. All the Gilmore's and their subsequent friends could talk about recently was that stupid ball. He couldn't wait for all the family and new friends to go to hell so everything could get back to normal.

He was currently at Rory and Lorelai's house waiting for his girlfriend to get back from whatever dumb lesson she had recently. He had lost track after dancing and bowing. Lorelai was still at the Inn and Rory had promised him that they would go out to the movies, well actually they had a standing date on specific days to go out but they had not been able to because of her obligations with the ball. He figured she would give him a few hours today so he had taken the chance of coming to her house.

Dean was just about to start pacing the front porch when a sleek black Porsche slid into the driveway. The ride was a sweet one; he'd never seen such perfect machine. Dean didn't need to think as to the owner of the vehicle because the blonde escort stepped out of the driver's side after it had stopped. He watched boiling with resentment when Logan, ever the gentleman, went around to the passenger side and opened the door for Rory. His girlfriend looked far too comfortable with such a gesture, it wasn't that Dean didn't do such things but he didn't do it as often as this Logan appeared to be.

They made a cosy picture making their way up to him. Dean balled his hands into fists trying to control his temper and the sarcastic remarks that were at the tip of his tongue. He knew one false word and Rory would be upset.

Rory who was listening to Logan's run-down of the other Debutante's fan twirling ability when she noticed the shadow on her porch. "Dean what are you doing here?"

Standing up and gritting his teeth he said, "What am I doing here? What is _he_ doing here Rory? I though tonight was going to be you and me."

Rory looked taken aback by his words and looked at him in a quizzical manner. "Logan and I had rehearsal with the other Debutantes and their escorts. He was nice enough to drive me home and mom and dad are going to meet us here so we can hang out with them and go over last minute details. I don't remember us setting tonight aside as date night."

Dean stared at her hard and said, "This is our usual movie night. Don't you want to see what's running at the Black, White, and Read bookshop? _Come on_ Rory, we haven't spent much time together…alone."

Logan smirked at the idiot demanding like he had the right. If he wanted to keep a girl like Rory one did not demand such things and make assumptions. This was going to be interesting. Rory looked hot when she was spitting made.

"I beg your pardon? Did you have the courtesy to phone or page or email and let me know _our_ plans this evening. You know this Debutante ball means a lot to me and my family; did you _think_ for a minute that I might have something to do with ball preparations? _No_ you didn't think. Now you'll have to find something else to do amuse to your time, unless of course you want to watch last minute planning," said Rory in a haughty manner reminiscent of Lorelai the 1st.

Dean bit down ten things that popped into his head about what she could do with that Debutante business, but he didn't knowing that it would be suicide. "I just want to spend time with you Rory."

"Than either join us or go home and finish your homework," said Rory before turning to walk up the steps that led to her house. Logan chuckled quietly before opening the front door for Rory and following her into the house.

Dean just watched as his girlfriend, who had never acted in such a cool manner, left him behind either to follow her or go home. He'd never thought Rory could be like her grandmother because she'd just put in a performance that would've made the old biddy proud.

Later, after the food had been ordered and the list of things that needed to be done had been gone over a third time, Dean felt like an intruder. Rory and Logan were discussing introductions and Lorelai and Christopher were talking about the last cotillion that the two of them had attended. This was not a world that he understood, nor did he want to. He wasn't part of the elite of society; his family was firmly in the middle class. What was so special about the Mayflower anyways?

Dean was going to say something before Christopher interrupted him. "So Dean, what college are you thinking about attending?"

"Umm…I'm trying for Connecticut State, but anywhere would be fine," was the noncommittal reply.

Logan seemed to grab onto the reply and asked, "So what is it that you want to do with your life?"

"I don't know. I have time to figure things out."

"Really, no idea…not even a hint?" asked Logan in a rather condescending manner.

A fuming Dean looked at the blonde. "Nope. What about you? Where are you thinking about going to college? What're thinking about doing with the rest of your life?"

Logan's amusement didn't quite reach his eyes when he answered. "I will be attending Yale like the ten generations of Huntzbergers before me. After I graduate, I'll start working for one of the papers owned by Huntzberger Publishing Group, than eventually will take over as CEO after my father retires."

There was a pregnant pause before Christopher patted Logan on the shoulder and handed him a soda and said, "Yes that does sound about right."

Dean was rather puzzled by that remark. "You know where you're going to go to school and what you'll be doing… already?"

Lorelai snorted. "Dean you gotta understand one thing about the upper crust, they plan everything down to the minuet detail. For example, if I hadn't gotten pregnant with Rory and run away from home this is what would have happened: I would've finished high school -at a prestigious private academy maybe even done a few months of finishing school- gone to Vassar, met and married a Yale man, had a nice home with 2.5 kids, and gotten a sickeningly sweet nickname like 'bunny' or 'snookums'."

"You're kidding me right? I mean, my parents care about me, but that is just insane," said Dean thinking it was crazy.

Christopher rolled his eyes at his daughter's boyfriend. "I wouldn't bet on that being wrong. Me, I was supposed to finish my high school years at some boarding school that I had as of yet not gotten kicked out of, attend Princeton like every Hayden before me –about twelve generations, I believe- than attend Harvard Law school, I would join the family firm after passing the bar, marry a Smith girl, move into the family home and have 1.5 children, last but not least I would try to get appointed to the supreme court."

"That's insane. No one plans their kid's lives for them," said Dean rather vehemently. "Rory is growing up alright isn't she?"

"I wouldn't be so sure that Rory isn't going to have some expectations like ours put upon her. I bet you anything Yale is not going to be a subject that's going to go away. They will try to convince you that it's the best place possible. For Rory they have the ultimate plans: graduate Chilton as valedictorian, attend Yale, do graduate study at Princeton –to appease the other set of grandparents- if necessary, work at the New York Times, marry a Yale man, head as many charity committees as possible, have 3 children, inherit all the money and several properties."

Rory peeped in here. "I don't think that's what both sets of grandparents would think a viable plan for my future."

"Honey, I bet Grandpa Straub already has the pre-nup and property agreements drawn-up for your impending nuptials. I know he still has mine in a non-descript folder ever since I started dating Lorelai," said Christopher.

"Hmm…I always wondered what happened to that," said Lorelai.

"Oh jeez. Protecting the assets is that all the grandparents can think about?" asked Rory to no one in particular.

Dean looked on in a bizarre fascination as they started talking about stocks, bonds, and who had the better portfolio; so far Rory was winning. This was an out-of-body experience. His one interaction with Rory's grandparents was the disastrous dinner that he had gone to a few weeks ago. This was beyond his capabilities to understand, Rory had always been a small town girl but with her increasing interaction with her grandparents it seemed as though she was taking the place that was always meant for her in society. He wondered how long Rory would be his girlfriend, he was sure there was a plethora of guys who would want to date her including the blonde who was to be her escort.

Dean had never felt as insecure as Rory's boyfriend as he did sitting there in her mother's living room surrounded by the familiar clutter of the Gilmore household but with a sense of loss. He had always known she was meant for great things, but her life was changing too fast for his comfort. First, there had been that Jess sniffing around, then the Debutante business; he'd never known how far out of reach she was getting until that moment: sitting there talking about expectations and family obligations.

**-GG-**

Stephanie Vanderbilt was not just a pretty face, as many could attest to telling their friends. She knew there was something fishy going on with Huntzberger and she was going to get to the bottom of it. She had recently come to tracking him, covertly of course. He was one of her closest friends and she felt that it was her duty to keep track of him and his shenanigans. Colin was easier since he almost always had his face attached to some girl or another, but Logan recently had come to disappearing without telling his friends where he was going. She had followed him to the tailor, a dance studio in some hick town, and the DAR building. She knew Logan was doing escorting duties for some young thing so that wasn't unusual.

It wasn't until a few weeks into her quest she discovered the reason for Logan's disappearing act. It wasn't often that something could shock her, but the unearthing of Logan's secret was one of them. Escorting a Debutante to numerous balls was the norm for young gentlemen of a certain age and breeding. There was no need for Logan to hide that, Stephanie had to blink several times when Logan opened the passenger door of his car and a young girl about sixteen stepped out.

Logan had a look on his face that was puzzling. She wondered the reason for the secrecy and briefly wondered if this was a relative of the Huntzbergers; now that would be embarrassing. But that thought went out the window when she got a better look at the girl, she had brown hair- the Huntzberger was blonder than blonde- her eyes weren't noticeable at a distance. Logan smiled at her and they seemed to be having a conversation of some sort. She watched as her life long friend led the young lady into the building all the while conversing about something or other that seemed to amuse him to no length. She couldn't remember the last time Logan had laughed, genuinely.

Stephanie sat dumbfounded. It looked as though the couple was having an intelligent conversation, and that was proof that something curious was going on. Logan only dated those who were physically rather than intellectually mature. She decided the best way to find out what was going on was to get as close to the source as possible.

Cell phone in hand Stephanie leaned back in her car. It rang three times before it was answered by a soft voice. _"Hello."_

"Honor its Stephanie. How are you?"

_"Hello Steph, I'm well. How are you? Logan isn't in," came the reply._

"Everything is fine on my end. I was actually calling to talk to you. Logan hasn't really been around much and I wanted to check in to make sure everything is alright," said Stephanie easing her way into the conversation. She didn't want show her cards too soon.

_There was a pause on the other end before an answer came forth. "__Everything __i__s__ as we__l__l__ as__ can be expected; everyone__'__s gearing up for the DAR debutante ball. Did Logan tell you about being an escort?"_

"Yes he did tell Colin and me. He also mentioned that Shira had bamboozled him into it. How is that going? Has he been doing a lot of preparations for it? I remember all my escort had to do was show up since he already had the tux."

_Honor chuckled on the other end. "Yes I remember the same thing. I think this one is a little different. Logan and Rory, the girl he's escorting, have been learning how to do the Viennese waltz, bowing the correct way, dress and tux fittings, and there was also a photo shoot of some kind." _

"Really? All that fuss for a simple Debutante ball…it sounds like one of the older family traditions."

_"Oh yes. She's a part of two prominent families and her great-grandmother flew in from London for it. She's the only child, as of yet, so both families are going all out. They're actually really nice, __her family I mean__, we had dinner at one of her grandparent's homes and it was actually fun."_

Stephanie paused; she couldn't comprehend a close-knit family. There was a note of envy in Honor's voice. "Is that why Logan has been disappearing so often?"

_"Most likely, but it's probably him spending time with Rory and her parents. They're really nice and they treat Logan well. He's with Rory doing Debutante business or debating something obscure. She wants to be a journalist__, quite ambitious__."_

"Who wants to be journalist?"

_"Rory…she's so sweet. I think Logan might be smitten, but he's too cool to admit it. You know how he is. I think about tagging along when Logan goes to visit her, but I feel __unsure of myself__ just showing up without an invitation," there was sigh on the other end. Honor was like Logan, they felt __smothered by their mother and ignored by their father._

Stephanie felt so bad for Honor who craved for a close knit family, but settled for whatever scrapes the Huntzbergers gave her. Logan and Honor were close, but it wasn't the same as having parents, grandparents, uncles, aunts, and cousins. "Next time just go along with him. It might be nice to hang out with this Rory and her family. Do you think Logan will ask this girl out?"

_"No, not now; I don't think Logan__'__s ready for a girl like Rory__. He won't dare settle down until he has to and Rory is the settling down type. Listen Stephanie, I have an errand to run so I'm going to have to let you go. I hope to see you soon."_

"Oh sure…goodbye Honor."

_"Goodbye."_

Stephanie smiled wistfully. In the past Logan would've told her about Rory and maybe even introduced the two of them. She felt left out, Logan and Colin had each other and they were always doing something dumb without her. As far as she could remember the three of them had been each other's family and now they were drifting a part. All the talk about family made her miss her two friends more. She didn't want to feel lonely. With an angry brush at the lone tear running down her cheek she revved up the engine to her BMW and raced out of the parking lot of the DAR building.

Her two best friends were growing up and leaving her behind.

**Author's Note: Hope you like this latest installment. If anyone is interested I have a yahoo group and am planning to add extra stuff (such as pictures) for my stories including Debutante. These pictures are only going to be on my yahoo group. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	11. Retail Therapy: Mayflower Edition

**Title: Debutante**

**Author: **Lady Eliza

**Characters: **All Characters

**Rating:** PG-13/T

**Summary: **Rory is in her sophomore year at Chilton and she is also coming out into society like a proper young lady. But there's a hitch, her boyfriend Dean and good friend Jess are not approved to be escorts. Her grandmother brings in a replacement, one Logan Huntzberger to the rescue. Her very own knight in shining armour.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of its characters.

**AN1:** This story takes place in the second season with just a few minor adjustments. Basically, the coming out ball is going to be the main part of this fic. After the coming out party I'm going to skip from season 2 to season 5 'Written in the Stars' episode. That will probably be a different fic, which of course will continue from the end of this fic. Hope that wasn't too confusing (lol).

**AN2:** This fic is AU even though some parts might go along with the show the majority of the fic is a game of 'what if' by me, the author. I've been writing this story more so than 'Grown Up' but I'm still writing that fic so don't worry I'll get around to posting a new chappie soon. I hope you guys enjoy this fic, let me know what you think.

**-GG-**

**Chapter 11: Retail Therapy: Mayflower Edition**

Rory was simply overwhelmed being here. Where exactly was here? The mall, she was skipping class being dragged around by two women who resembled her grandmothers. She never knew that Emily Gilmore and Francine Hayden could ever get giddy. T-minus 24 hours before the Debutante ball. She didn't think all the things they were buying her were going to be needed. A small voice, which had an uncanny resemblance to Lane, reminded her that this was the first time either of grandmothers had been allowed to shop with her without Lorelai present. She had a feeling the women were making up for lost time, sixteen years worth.

"Umm… grandma, do you really thing think I need a new wardrobe just for the ball? I mean the people at the ball only see me in my white dress," said Rory.

Emily giggled in the most maddening way. "Rory darling, your wardrobe is a gift from both your grandmothers, as congratulations for being presented to society. We wouldn't want the old biddies to talk, now would we?"

"It's a little too much. Won't mom be upset that you pulled me out of school and brought me to the mall for shopping?"

"Don't worry about your mother dear, we'll handle her. Now, what is you opinion of pearls?" asked Francine.

Rory sighed and looked at the lovely display of sea pearls from Australia. She never got a chance to look at pearls because Lorelai had always found them to be boring and 'old ladyish'. Although at second glance they seemed to have a quiet elegance about them. She found a pair with a pinkish tint and fell in love, never thinking she could be one of those girls lured in by jewellery. You live and learn. It looked as though her grandmothers were watching her like twin birds of prey because Emily tracked down a sales associate to make the purchase before Rory could object to the lavish gift. She winced when she saw the price, what Lorelai didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

Shaking her head, she drifted away from Emily and Francine who were arguing about whether to buy her matching earrings or the lovely bracelet. She had a suspicion that both would mysteriously turn up in her collection before the trip ended. The diamond department looked lovely, and far away from her grandmothers, so she headed in that direction. Rory looked up from the display of huge rocks to see Honor Huntzberger looking rather lonely trying on engagement rings. Something in her tugged at the familiar look, this brought in mind Logan, in the other woman's face.

Rory didn't know much about the eldest Huntzberger child, except that she was attending Trinity College and majoring in English. Honor always seemed lonely even in a crowded room, although their spurts of happiness whenever her brother was around. The only time Rory had interacted with Honor had been at the Hayden dinner. Logan talked about his sister all the time, and the two of them seemed to have a close knit relationship. Honor reminded her of the girls she went to school with: a little scatter brained, but nice person overall with a good heart.

"Hello Honor," said Rory taking the initiative.

Honor looked up from her musing of a rather large and most likely expensive ring. "Rory, how are you? Wait…aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Rory blushed and replied, "I should technically be in Chemistry lab, but my grandmothers, both of them, kind of kidnapped me to go shopping. I think my mother's absence and limitless credit cards have given them the freedom to do as they wish. I've got a new wardrobe, shoes, purses, scarves, jewellery, and any other essentials a young well to-do lady from the upper echelons of society might need."

"Wow! My Gran would never do something like that. I think she bought me a Hermes scarf once, but otherwise she simply wired funds into my trust fund during holidays, birthdays, and graduations. Your grandmothers are hilarious," said Honor with a sad little sigh.

"I know I've got crazy grannies, but I do love them. Don't tell anyone, but I'm kind of grateful they decided to get me out of school. Its fun shopping with them, you wouldn't believe the kinds of arguments they get into. They don't agree on anything and I'm pretty sure that I'll have to return whatever I don't like or give it away," said Rory with a fond smile on her face.

"I think it's sweet. Emily and Francine are lovely and you're lucky to have them. I didn't appreciate Gran when she was alive and I regret that now, she's passed on. So what do you think?" asked Honor changing the topic rather quickly and holding up her hand with the ring.

"Wow, it's beautiful. Are you thinking about getting engaged?" asked Rory naively.

Honor chuckled. "No Rory, I'm a little down after going on a blind date last night and decided to try on some rings today to make myself feel better. I know it seems desperate, but I want to be in a relationship and get married. Things aren't going so well. I guess it's just wishful thinking on my part."

"I'm sorry to hear about your love life, but don't worry you're a good natured person I'm sure you'll get your wish very soon. Was your blind date promising?"

"Nope, it was another dud. I don't know why I let my friends set me up because it seems as though I'm constantly going out with the worst sort of guy. I can't seem to find a decent sort anywhere. I want the guy to like me for me and not for being the only daughter of Mitchum Huntzberger. Gosh, I sound depressed."

Rory felt bad for her and did the only thing she could think of: gave the girl a Lorelai hug. There was a pregnant pause where the girls stood side by side admiring the workmanship of the ring, it was broken by Rory. "You know, you've got great taste in jewellery. What's your opinion on pearls?"

Honor chuckled at the young girls attempt to cheer her up. She never told anyone, but Logan, about her secret wish to settle down with a decent guy and start a family. Although, she shouldn't be too surprised; Rory was easy to talk to.

"Pearls are a personal preference of mine. My mother loathes them and only wears them to impress others. I think they're rather refined with an understated elegance. So have you picked out one yourself?" asked Honor.

"Yeah, my grandmothers are arguing over whether I should get the matching earrings or bracelet. I think I'll be getting both, not that I'm complaining," said Rory.

"Wow, those two ladies have such impeccable taste. So do you mind if I tag along on the rest of your shopping trip?" asked Honor nervously.

"Really? You don't mind hanging out with me… well…me, Emily and Francine? I mean, we aren't exactly the most normal of people," asked a rather curious Rory. She didn't think Honor wanted to hang out with two old ladies and a young high school kid. Honor seemed more mature and sophisticated and Rory felt a little intimidated by her before she'd seen her vulnerable side.

"Of course I don't mind. In fact I'd love to hang out with you and your family. They seem so close and loving compared to the Huntzbergers. We only care about appearances and we're not really close if you don't count Logan and me. I hope you don't mind me barging in on you time with your grandmothers," said Honor.

**-GG-**

Newspaper magnate's offices are simply marvellous and awe inspiring. Mitchum Huntzberger was the best of the best and his office looked as though no amount of money had been spared for him. Logan had always thought that the ostentatious decor and size of his father's office spoke of something that the older gentleman lacked in the physical realm. Mitchum was an ass who tried to make his son like one of his lackey's that fell over themselves to please him. The man was larger than life, or that's how he wanted to be portrayed to the public.

The numerous affairs of Mitchum were a not-so-secret reality for those who worked alongside him. Logan had found out when he had been seven-years-old that the ladies that his father worked with were not only there to help run the company, but to keep up with the boss' sexual appetite. It had come as a shock to realize that his father didn't know best and that the only reason Mitchum had wanted a son was to pass on the legacy of the Huntzberger name and company.

Logan's childhood had come to an end after seven years of being raised as the perfect prince. He had started to rebel after his discovery of Mitchum's unsavoury character and the way the man treated his mother. It would take Logan another three years to discover that his mother wasn't the saint and victim that he'd believed her to be. He hadn't allowed anyone to dupe him after his discovery of his parents' true character. Honor was the only one that he'd let close, and that was only because she was in the same boat as him.

So, there he was the Heir to the Huntzberger family fortunes waiting for the King to dress him down for another stunt he'd pulled. Logan had been in this position many times and this was going to be just like any other. What the Huntzberger family couldn't control, they pretended everything was well. He wondered which school old Mitchum was going to send him to, Chilton...Beacon Hill...Primrose Academy...Military school.

Logan knew that if he was psychoanalyzed they would find so many things wrong with him and it would have started with one traumatic event from his childhood. He could still feel the bile rising in his throat every time he thought about what happened. No, he would not think about that now when the old man had him here to shout at him. He couldn't wait to get the hell out of here though, this house was a mausoleum. College was going to be his one chance at being free before the confines of his 'actual life' took over. He looked forward to college because it was his one saving grace.

Although, Logan would've loved to have chosen the college of his choice, but _no_ even that was denied to him. The Huntzberger family legacy was at Yale; therefore to Yale he would go. It was a conspiracy by those that thought they knew what was better for him, all this without consulting him. He wished that his life had turned out differently, but he wasn't going to bitch about privilege because he enjoyed it, it was just the trappings of family that he hated.

His mind turned to more pleasurable pursuits such as what one Miss Rory Gilmore was doing at that moment. He would deny it through his teeth if anyone questioned him, but he'd missed not having her around. It wasn't that the incessant chatter was boring, she was an intelligent conversationalist. But Logan enjoyed her company most of all, in a society where girls tried to get him hooked with their physical attributes, Rory had physical attributes to spare, she was just so genuine. He liked that about her; some might call it naïveté but he thought she was genuine.

The door was abruptly opened during Logan's reverie and his father walked in, in an imposing manner. It was an act as far as Logan knew.

**-GG-**

"I think we did a pretty decent job," said Honor who looked around the Gilmore living room five hours after the trip to the mall.

Emily and Francine had Honor tell them about the latest trends in fashion. Rory believed she would never need for any type of clothing, accessory, or jewellery ever again since she'd been given practically two of everything. According to her grandmothers this shopping excursion was going to be an annual event.

"Thank you for the diversion of food before they measured me for my wedding dress," whispered Rory sitting on the couch next to Honor who was looking around curiously.

"I found it rejuvenating shopping with those two. I'm thinking about joining them on a monthly basis just as a pick-me-up because let me tell you, I could run the Boston Marathon with my second wind," said the blonde.

"I wish you all the joy in the world. Although, they'll probably drag me along; you were in your element, weren't you?" asked Rory.

"I love shopping. We should do this more often, you and me hanging out-heck invite the grandmothers. I always want to shop casually with my friends, but we always end up getting catty, which I can't abide by. When shopping I need to be Zen-like," said Honor rather seriously.

Rory burst out laughing. "Do you want anything to drink? We have coffee and coffee. You should stay for dinner since mom'll be getting home soon."

"I'll take that coffee and even stay for dinner since I only have my lonely apartment to look forward to," said Honor.

"I hope you like cheeseburgers and fries. And of course there's more coffee," giggled Rory.

"Well, I'll go to the gym tomorrow. Logan's told me great things about cheeseburgers from around here. Although he mentioned he got attitude with his coffee the first time," said Honor.

"Was it a guy with a backwards baseball cap?"

"No, Logan mentioned it was a young man. I think he was a few years younger than him; in and around your age. There was quoting of Pride and Prejudice and Logan was apparently Mr. Darcy."

Rory's lips pursed with a sour expression. "_Oh_ I know who it was and I'm going to give him a piece of my mind next time I see him. He needs a lesson in how to treat paying customers; that boy is full of himself. Smarmy git!"

"Are the Gilmore's English?" asked a curious Honor.

"Yes and so are the Haydens. I end up bringing in a few English sayings when I get worked up. I can't believe that idiot boy actually quoted Pride and Prejudice in such a situation. The world of Jane Austen is sacred at the Gilmore abode."

"You seem to know him pretty well. Who is this mysterious character?" asked a curious Honor.

"Oh...his name is Jess and he's the diner owner's nephew- I think I mentioned Luke and his lovely coffee. He arrived a few weeks ago from New York with a chip on his shoulder the size of Texas. Luke is a really nice guy and I feel sorry for him. Jess is making it impossible for his uncle to help him."

"Ah! A troubled soul always attracts the young impressionable girls. Believe me Rory, I know all about how bad boys affect the good girls- it's a cliché for a reason. Do you like this Jess?"

Rory looked mildly offended. "I have a loving boyfriend by the name of Dean- if you can remember talking about the tall, dark and handsome guy-ring any bells? Jess is simply a fellow bibliophile. You can have common interest with guys- it's not against the relationship handbook to have guy friends."

"Yes you can have guy friends, but it would most likely be someone who your mother would welcome with open arms not call the cops the minute he steps foot in the house. Logan mentioned that he was rather nosy and rude."

"Yes, that sounds about right. Although, you've got to understand this is a small town, everybody is in your business. It just looks as though Jess is fitting in at long last; it only took him about three weeks to do it."

"Seems like the country club grape-vine. I went a few weeks ago and there was a rumour that I had finally returned after a stint in rehab. Don't get me wrong, I like to overindulge a lot, but I'm not an alcoholic who needs to get help. I'd say that about a third of those at the club need a few months in rehab."

"Oh I know country club gossip. When I went with my grandpa last year there were a lot of issues. And I met Gloria the most odious woman alive."

"Oh I've met her. She is a complete idiot."

**-GG-**

"So, would you like to tell the rest of the class what's on your mind?" asked Rory.

Logan, who had been moping around since his arrival to the Gilmore residence, looked up from his daydream. The two youngsters were sitting in the family entertainment room in the elder Gilmore's home watching previous videotaped debutante ball ceremonies. It was a tedious experience but they were told by Emily to watch all of them, or else. Rory doubted her grandmother would do anything physical, but lecturing them for several hours was not something she looked forward to.

"I just saw my dad today," came Logan's reply.

"Okay, what's wrong with seeing your father today? Don't you see him every day?"

"Sometimes, I got into some trouble at school and I had the obligatory sit down with the CEO of Huntzberger Publishing."

"Who just happens to be your father, yes I know."

"Mitchum was in a mood, let's just say that and move on to Debutante business."

Rory looked at his stoic face and couldn't help but feel bad about his relationship with his father. She didn't say anything, simply grabbed his hand and held on tight before turning back to the TV and watching a former Deb walk down a staircase, rather elegantly too.

Logan looked at her slight hand in his big one and saw the contrast. However, they fit and he couldn't help but feel relieved that she would try to comfort him without asking for anything in return. That's what he liked about Rory; she was so open and honest, but never had any ulterior motives. He wished she could've grown up with him; he would've liked to have had someone like her to run to when things got tough.

"Can I ask you a question?" asked Logan. At Rory's nod of consent he continued. "Why are you doing this? I mean, your mother left this entire world behind, to give you a different kind of life, and yet you're coming back to it. Why?"

Rory was silent, as if she was really thinking about her answer. "I grew up learning that everything in the world my mother grew up in was wrong, and not something that was worth my time. However, ever since I got to know my grandparents and met some of their friends I really like it. I know that in every place there are good things and bad things, and yet my mother always made her parents out to be the epitome of evil. Lorelai is an individual and yet she's not the person to recommend this life. I like going to the country club with my grandfather and hearing about his work, I like sitting in at my grandmother's DAR meetings and listening to their absurd gossip, and I think I will enjoy coming out in society, even though at the root of it all it was a ritual for matching eligible young women and men from the right families together. I want to do something that she hasn't experienced."

"Is this another way of seperating yourself in comparison to Lorelai? Are you afraid that you'll live in her shadow?"

"No, I respect Lorelai for all she's done for me and on my behalf, but she isn't the best person to recommend Emily and Richard's world or their character. She has blinders on when it comes to them and this world. I wish it were different, but it's not. This experience is something that I want to do to make my family happy and to make me happy."

"Why is pleasing your family so important to you? I mean, the people I know would do everything in their power to _not _do everything their family wants them to."

"My family is important to me. I love my grandparents and my parents and I would do everything in my power to please them. This debutante ball means a lot to my grandmother Emily and to my great-grandmother Lorelai, I'm doing it for them because it is tradition in my family to come out in society and I'm doing it for me to have the experience."

"You don't seem real. You don't even sound like a sixteen year old kid. I go out of my way to get in trouble at every school I attend so I can get further and further away from my family. There are only two people in my family I like: my sister and, to an extent, my grandfather. I'm your escort for this event because my credit cards are on the line. It's odd talking someone who wants to do the honourable thing."

Rory smiled and squeezed his hand. "You'll grow to like your family eventually or do something that will please them. You've got potential Logan Huntzberger, but you're just too lazy work on it."

"You know, you're the first person to tell me I've got potential. My father simply yells at me about my lack of disciple and juvenile behaviour. It didn't occur to him that I'm seventeen and still finding myself. Sometimes...I wish he would see _me_."

Rory couldn't say anything to such a pronouncement. He seemed like such a little boy when talking about his father. Mitchum Huntzberger was a great newspaper man, but lousy father. She really wished she could say something that would make him magically better, but her unyielding support would have to do.

"You'll be great Logan! I just know it."

As the two went back to watching the videos, they didn't seem to notice that Rory still held Logan's hand. It would be years later that Logan would realize how much of his true self he had revealed to Rory. It would be the foundation of a true friendship and something more.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait. Hope the chapter was worth the wait. Let me know what you think.


	12. Key of Hearts

**Debutante**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gilmore Girls; it belongs to the WB/CW and Amy Sherman-Palladino. Some of the Dialogue used in this chapter is from Episode 2.06 Presenting Lorelai Gilmore, which does not belong to me.

**Chapter 12: Key of Hearts **

The morning of the Debutante Ball was sunny and picturesque, just the perfect day. Many thoughts were running through Rory's mind as she lay in bed, and thought about all the time she'd put in to the planning for this one day. It had taken a lot of blood, sweat, and tears to accomplish all she needed in a short period of time.

Along the way, Rory had made some great friends, and her family-both the Haydens and Gilmores- had become closer. She hoped everything would turn out positively because there were butterflies in her stomach and she had a funny feeling. Her talk with Logan Huntzberger, her escort, had made her feel rather sorry for the way he had been raised. It seemed as though his father had been busy running a newspaper empire while his mother had been trying to become the perfect society wife.

Rory was glad that her mother and father hadn't married when they'd been pressured to because she didn't think she could have lived in such an environment. On the other hand, Lorelai and Christopher loved each other, so there is no way of knowing whether their marriage would've turned out like the Huntzbergers. Rory had a romantic vision of everything working out happily for the young couple.

"Rory you're grandmother phoned, she's on her way here, and would like you to be dressed to go to the hotel where the debutante ball is taking place," yelled Lorelai.

"Did you tell her I just got up?" asked Rory.

"Now, why would I do something like that? I want Emily to know what kind of person her granddaughter really is: lazy and dictatorial."

Rory rolled her eyes and hurried into her bathroom. She knew her grandmother and Emily Gilmore did nothing by halves. She was probably turning into the driveway of the Crap Shack as she was hanging up with Lorelai.

Well, let the games begin!

**-GG-**

"I simply don't understand why you couldn't be ready like Rory was Lorelai. This is one of the most important days in your daughter's life and I find you half asleep. You need to set your priorities straight, young lady," ranted Emily Gilmore as she walked into the ballroom that would house the Daughters of the Daughters of American Revolution Debutante Ball.

"Mom, I didn't realize that I needed to be here so early. You came over to pick Rory up and I would've been here in time for her presentation. I'm just going to be in the way now."

"Lorelai, I know you don't care for tradition and social events, but today is Rory's day and you must be here as her mother. Though you showed no interest in your balls and cotillions, think of your daughter's happiness in being presented to society," huffed Emily.

Before Lorelai could reply to her mother, a stern lady with red hair, a scowl and a clipboard made her way towards the three Gilmore women. "You are…"

"Lorelai Gilmore!" said Lorelai.

"Late."

"I apologize Agnes, my daughter has a different idea on being prompt than the rest of the world," said Emily politely.

Agnes hadn't seen Emily until the older woman had spoken, and quickly came to attention when she saw the senior member of the DAR. "Mrs. Gilmore I didn't see you there. These are your relations? Not a problem, we have a table and lighted-mirror reserved just for your granddaughter, madam. Right this way young lady."

Rory was humbly escorted up the stairs by Agnes while Lorelai and Emily watched in amusement. "I didn't realize you had so much power mom. That woman looked like she was going to eat me alive for being late."

"Agnes just respects my authority unlike you, who questions everything I do. Let's make our way to the ballroom and look around," said Emily.

**-GG-**

Rory found the lights on her mirror to be amusing. She was all set for the big night and just needed to touch up her make-up right after she'd gotten into her dress.

"I can't believe we have to sit here for an hour and a half," said Rory to no one in particular.

"I know! I can't be ready in such little time. I wish they'd let us stay overnight like I had asked, but they'd found the request to be tacky. I'm Libby, by the way."

"Rory."

"I hate putting myself through this pressure. You have to look _just_ right because the two minutes that you stand on those stairs will determine your social status for the rest of your life. I mean, look at Jacqueline Kennedy, she was the belle of her Debutante ball and she went on to marry a future president," said Libby with a solemn face.

"Its serious business, being a debutante," said Rory matching the other girl's mood.

"Oh no doubt about it, this is my fifth debutante ball this year. Do you know that four out of five debs marry their escorts? So I figure, five debutante balls and ones got to stick right?" replied Libby in a blasé manner.

Rory stared at the creature in horror. She had _not_ been told this little statistic as she was preparing for the debutante ball else she would've run the other way. It was creepy how a girl who was her age was thinking about marriage in such a manner. Rory wanted to get married, but she didn't think she'd go about it in the same style as Libby was. Marriage was sacred to her.

"I had no idea about that statistic. It's kind of like dentists and trident," said Rory.

"Hmm…so do you think you're escort is _the_ one?" asked Libby slyly.

A distracted Rory asked, "The one what?"

"The one you're going to marry silly?"

Rory could only stare at the girl and her absurd questioning. She had only met Logan, just a few weeks ago in fact.

Libby continued on with her questioning even as she didn't receive a reply from Rory. "Is he cute? Where are you guys going to live when you get married?"

"Oh well…"

"Rory, I'm so glad to have found you. Could you step out with me, I seem to have a problem with my tie," asked Logan who seemed to have appeared out of thin air.

"Whoa!" said Libby while ogling Logan and perusing his figure.

"Excuse me. _Men_, can't live with them, can't live without them!" said Rory before making her way out the door as fast as possible.

The minute they were out in the corridor, Rory launched herself at Logan. She held on for her dear life because she didn't want to go back into the preparation room with Libby and her insane questioning. "You don't know how glad I am to see you."

Logan chuckled as he held her close. There were emotions running through him that he couldn't quite describe and he wasn't ready to deal with them at the moment. He just wanted enjoy the day before real life butted its ugly head. "You looked like you needed saving. What were _you_ and _that girl_ talking about anyways?"

"Do you know about the statistics concerning debs and escorts?" asked Rory staring up into Logan's brown eyes to try to catch him in a lie.

Logan chuckled before he responded. "Old wives tale."

"_Oh!_ That makes me feel _so_ much better. Libby just asked me if I thought I'd marry my escort," said an annoyed Rory.

"Libby seems to be undressing me with her eyes. I feel so used," said Logan pointing to the blonde who was covertly trying to sneak looks at the couple.

"She had a reaction to you when you came in. I think it might've been sexual," smirked Rory.

"You're just trying to piss me off."

"Is it working?"

"No its not. So, can you tie a tie?" asked Logan looking down sheepishly. He also wanted to change the topic.

"I thought all private school boys know how to tie a tie," said Rory.

"I do, but this is an excuse for me to get away from my father and talk to you before you become a proper lady of society," said Logan.

Rory smiled up at him as she went about fixing the tie that looked as though it had been tied several times. She didn't ask Logan why he hadn't attempted to seek his other relatives to do the job. After their talk last night she figured Logan needed to get away from his family, most of all his mother and father. After she finished tying the knot, she smoothed down the front of Logan's shirt to make him look presentable. Before she could remove her hand from the silk shirt, Logan's hand had latched on to hers.

Her hand felt so delicate in his larger one and Logan held it for longer than propriety dictated, before reaching into his pocket and taking out a long blue jewellery case. "Unlike other debs _you_ only need to come out in society once. I want you to remember this night for the rest of your life. This gift is a token to remember me by, and a reminder that _I_ was the one to escort you when you made your début."

Rory was wary now. Logan seemed to be in a mood, and as far as she could remember he never was the sentimental type. She took the well-known blue jewellery case and gasped when she saw the content. It looked divine; she took out the t-drop necklace with round stones that distinctly looked like they were diamonds, in platinum no less. It was the key-shaped pendent, again which contained diamond-like stones, which caught her eye. It was a simple gesture, but she turned her face into Logan's shirt and burst into tears.

The two of them looked like they were on their own planet, without a care in the world, and nothing to come between them. Logan held on to the crying girl as she wept and hoped he could fix whatever was wrong. It wasn't everyday that one of his gifts ended up with the recipient in tears. "Shh…it's alright Rory. Didn't you like the gift?"

"I love it. It was so thoughtful of you Logan. I don't know what's wrong with me. Oh! I ruined your shirt."

With his arms still around Rory, Logan kissed the top of her head and said, "It's alright. I have about ten pairs that look exactly like this one. My mother doesn't trust me when it comes to events with open bars. I want you to know that this necklace reminded me of you, and the pendent shaped key was a fun idea, I thought you'd think was cute."

"I don't know if I can accept this Logan. I mean, it looks expensive and I'm sure these stones are diamonds. You don't look like the cubic zirconium type," said Rory.

"What the hell is a cubic zirconium?" asked a baffled Logan.

"See what I mean!" yelled Rory

"Listen, this is a gift and I'm not taking it back," said Logan with some finality. He gently took the necklace from Rory's hand and put it around her neck. Rory's heart skipped a beat as she felt Logan's hand fumble with the clasp of the necklace and inadvertently graze the skin on the back of her neck. She felt a little light headed and blamed it on the lack of coffee and food. That was the only excuse that she was willing to think about.

"You look beautiful," said Logan before he kissed her forehead and walked off.

Rory looked down at the key pendent and wondered at the significance. She had never been given anything so expensive and personal. Logan surprised her with his thoughtfulness and generosity.

"So, that's your escort, huh?" asked Libby who had come to check out the jewellery. "The ever elusive Huntzberger heir."

"Do you know the Huntzbergers?" asked Rory.

"I'm afraid that I only know _of_ them and have not had the pleasure of socializing with the family. How do you know them? How did you convince Logan to be your escort?"

"My grandmother introduced us. The Gilmores have known the Huntzbergers for several generations."

"Gilmore? As in Emily Gilmore? I didn't realize that I had a legacy on my hands," said Libby.

Rory just chuckled and turned to watch the debs making their preparations for the ball. She stood with Libby, the other girl calculating and valuing her newly acquired necklace and pendent. She felt as though she'd stepped through the looking glass. Everything was changing.

**-GG-**

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" asked Christopher Hayden to the mother of his child.

Lorelai raised a finely sculpted eyebrow before she leaned in to give him a kiss. "Not in a long time and you know how I like my ego to be stroked on a daily basis. When did you get here?"

"A few hours ago, but I had strict instructions to mingle with the other fathers. We played a little black jack and reminisced about having daughters that will one day break our hearts, when they marry men who will never be good enough for them."

"Wow, you guys got into the scotch early, but a little liquid courage never hurt anyone. I'm on first name basis with the bartender, Steve."

"Of course you are. How is our little debutante doing this morning? I saw Logan and he looked a little green."

"Rory's like my grandmother, nothing seems to faze her. We got here at an ungodly hour and she's been upstairs with the other debs. I have no idea what she could be doing. I did her hair at home, make up was already set, and the only thing remaining was for her to get into that gorgeous and rather expensive gown."

"I have no clue what occurs when it comes to the primping processes of debutantes. Where are the rest of the family?"

"Mom and dad are harassing some poor man who brought out fake flowers, your parents are on their way, the Huntzbergers arrived an hour ago but are mingling, and my Gran is taking high tea in the hotel tearoom."

"Well, we're all accounted for and Rory's here which is the most important thing. How the hell did we get to this point Lore?" asked Christopher with a nostalgic look on his face.

"I don't know. We always said we'd never look back when we left this world. Now look at us, waiting to present our only child to society. It's rather ironic," said Lorelai with a chuckle.

"I think we've come full circle. We had to leave behind all we knew and those we loved to appreciate what we had. I didn't appreciate you, Rory, or my parents until I was out there on my own. It took me sixteen years to realize I had everything I ever needed within arms reach since the beginning."

Lorelai looked at Christopher and felt her heart skip a beat. Here was the man she shared a child with, and this was the attitude she'd wished he'd had when they had gotten pregnant at sixteen. She leaned in and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. He was the only man she would ever love.

"Christopher Hayden you just made my day. I'm happy to hear that you appreciate all that you had when you left all those years ago. You've grown up," said Lorelai.

"I didn't realize all this until I accidently overheard an argument between Logan and Mitchum Huntzberger. Listening to them bicker and hurt each other reminded me of how I used to be. Logan has this look in his eyes, the look of running as far away from his family as possible. I feel bad for him because it'll take him years to learn that you can't run away from your family, the duties and obligations catch up to you one day. I feel sorry for the kid," said Christopher looking towards the young man in question.

Lorelai took a hold of Christopher's hand and held on tight. "I feel bad for him and Honor. Mitchum and Shira could care less about their children. I think that's why the two of them are so drawn to Rory, she takes the time to listen and talk with them. I don't know how I feel about the intensity with which Logan looks at our daughter, but if anyone can help Logan it would be Rory."

"Rory and Logan? I don't know how I feel about that. Rory does look like she belongs in this crowd though, which baffles me. Our child is running to the world that we ran away from," said Christopher.

"I don't think Logan is ready to accept Rory as anything but a friend. Rory, though I love my child, is hopelessly naive and believes she's in love with Dean. I see the way Rory and Logan interact with each another and I'm reminded that our little girl is growing up. She looks so mature when she's with him and I just wish she would stay my little girl forever because I know Logan will hurt her, like you hurt me," said Lorelai.

Christopher wrapped his arms around Lorelai and kissed the top of her head and sighed. Lorelai had held the key to his heart and no one who had come after had been able to touch him like her. It looked as though he was on the way to mending fences.

"Attention! All fathers please report to the debutante staging area, all fathers to the staging areas. Thank you."

"That's my cue," said Chris.

**-GG-**

"The entire ballroom looks tacky. If Rory had been presented in London society she would've been able to come out in an old stately manor. I shan't say anything else," said Trix who was in her element discussing Emily Gilmore's shortcomings.

Poor Emily had to start drinking early to deal with her mother-in-law. The Huntzbergers could only nod and agree with everything the old woman was saying. The Haydens, Gilmores, and Huntzbergers were given a table to themselves since there were a large number of them.

The group was listening to their host for the evening go on and on about her own debut, which hade taken place a number of years ago. When the debutantes were presented it was with a sigh of relief since Trix finally decided to keep quiet…or so they thought.

"How was Rory fairing Lorelai?" asked Trix.

"She looked calm and composed when I saw her a few hours ago. She looked beautiful and will look the best out of this group of debs."

"Of course she'll look lovely; she's a Gilmore after all. Gilmores are always composed when under pressure."

"Of course Gran. Gilmores don't get sick either, if I remember correctly from your previous visit," said Lorelai.

"Yes, very strong stock. Rory's going to look marvellous."

There was a hush in the group when they realized that Rory would be next. The Haydens and the Gilmores had come a long way to where they were at this moment in time. It had taken sixteen years and a lot of heartaches before they had put their differences aside. It was all due to the lovely young woman on the verge of being presented to society.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Miss Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, daughter of Mr. Christopher Hayden and Ms. Lorelai Gilmore."

Rory and Christopher made their down the staircase, they paused as Christopher kissed Rory's hand, and finally Rory made her much hyped curtsy. Everyone watched as the father stepped back and the escort took his place.

Lorelai felt her eyes go a little misty because Christopher would be doing something similar when Rory got married. By the look on Logan Huntzberger's face it didn't take a genius to see what he was feeling, the poor boy looked gobsmacked, and he was staring at Rory as if she was a rare commodity. It was at that moment when her daughter's face lighted with a look, a look that was beyond her years and was gone too soon, that Lorelai saw the jewellery. She knew it hadn't been given to Rory by anyone from the immediate family because it would've been talked about, so she rightly assumed it had come from Logan.

"Did Logan buy Rory the necklace?" asked Lorelai to the Huntzbergers.

"What necklace?" asked Shira.

"What a thoughtful thing to do," said Emily who was craning her head to take a look.

"I helped him pick it out. I hope you don't mind but my brother wanted to get Rory something that suited her," whispered Honor.

"I believe my daughter's wearing jewellery that's worth the equivalent of a new car," said Lorelai.

"Please allow her to accept it. Money is money and Logan wanted to do this. A token to remember this day by, my brother is a sentimental fool," said Honor.

Lorelai could only nod her head. There were too many implications to such a gift but it seemed as though Rory had already accepted the present and she hoped her daughter knew that she had just put herself on the path to heartbreak.

**-GG-**

Lorelai watched as Rory and Logan continued to dance the waltz as if there was no one else in the world but the two of them. She felt a little sad that Rory would have to experience such emotions with _this_ particular boy. Logan wasn't yet ready to let someone in, at least not consciously. She felt a pair of arms come around her.

"They look good together, out on the dance floor," said Christopher.

"They look like the perfect couple. I don't think Rory's feet have touched the ground since walking down those stairs. Did you see the jewels?"

"How could you miss them? I think they cost the same as my Volvo. She accepted it so I assumed there was no need to add my two cents. What's your take on it?"

"He's a thoughtful boy and he wanted a way to immortalize this moment. I think the key is cute and significant."

"Yes, it's familiar. Lore, can I tell you something," said Christopher seriously.

"Yes, of course."

"I'm thinking about moving to Hartford…permanently. What do you think?"

Lorelai stood stock still before turning around and facing Christopher. "I think it's a great idea. You'll be closer to us, visit more often, and stay over whenever you want."

"I don't _just_ want to visit and stay over Lorelai. I think the time for that is over and I'm ready to become a family with you and Rory."

"Chris, what are you saying?"

"Lore, will you marry me? Will you make me the happiest I've been in sixteen years?" asked Christopher hopefully. He took out a ring box from his tux pocket and opened it.

Lorelai put her hands over her mouth and just stared. As the question sunk in she started crying and just hugged Chris, poor guy was waiting for an answer.

"Lore, come on. You can't leave a guy hanging like this."

"Yes! _Dammit,_ I said I wasn't going to cry today. Christopher what brought this on?"

"We've been spending time together as a family and alone, it just felt right. You've been the only woman I've loved since I was fourteen years old and I want you to be the only woman I love from here on out. You're it for me Lore."

This proclamation brought about more tears and attracted an audience of Gilmores and Haydens. They converged on them like a pack of wolves and Christopher decided it was the perfect time to make the announcement that their parents had waited sixteen years to hear.

"Trix, Richard, Emily, Mom, and Dad, Lorelai and I would like to announce that we've just become engaged. I hope you're all happy for us."

There was a pregnant pause before Emily and Francine grabbed Lorelai and began hugging her. Straub and Richard shook Christopher's hand, then the pairs switched.

"I'm going to dust off those property agreements I had drawn up for Lorelai and Christopher," said Straub.

"We must call and book the Russian Tea room for the wedding banquet," said Francine to Emily.

"I was thinking the 'Winter Palace' and the 'The Romanov's' as the theme. This has been my dream for thirty-two years you see," said Emily with stars in her eyes.

"Well done Lorelai and Christopher. I'm sure the two of you will be happy together," said Richard Gilmore jovially.

"It's about time," huffed Trix before giving her granddaughter a rare smile.

**-GG-**

Rory and Logan were out in the garden when the joyous news of Lorelai and Christopher's engagement was being told to the Gilmores and Haydens. They had decided mutually it was time to step out and get some fresh air. They had been dancing for hours on end.

"What are you going to do with your free time now that you don't have to do any debutante related business?" asked Logan.

"Oh, probably read some new books. Chilton is a tough school so I'll probably study and write for the school newspaper," said Rory.

"Don't forget to let your hair down and party once in a while."

"I'll remember that. Thank you for agreeing to be my escort, even though you didn't want to do it in the first place. It was nice getting to know you, and I hope we can continue to be friends."

"I don't know if that's going to be possible Rory," said Logan staring into to her eyes.

"Oh!" came the abrupt reply.

"Its not that I don't want to, but it's going to be hard since I'm no longer attending Choate Academy."

"What do you mean you're not at Choate any longer?"

"I got into some trouble. My friend Colin McCrae and I held an illegal after hour's poker game at our school with the janitorial staff. It was bad luck, we just had to pick the day the dean and his wife would drive by the school. Let's just say that Mitchum wasn't happy and he decided to pull me out of school and send me to boarding school in Switzerland. I'll be attending Zudenburg Academy as of Monday morning," said Logan with sheepish look on his face.

"Is this why you had to talk to your father? He decided to punish you for your juvenile hijinx by sending you away."

"Yes, Mitchum likes to show who holds the power in our relationship by throwing his weight around. He wants me to come to heel and I just can't respect a man like him, so he decided the best course of action was to send me away to be someone else's problem. I felt as though I was going to explode if I had to deal with Mitchum any longer. Do you understand why I have to do this Rory?"

She nodded as tears of grief rolled down her cheek. "I wish there was another way but you seem to have made your decision when you held your poker game. So, I take it this is goodbye until we meet again or simply forever?"

"Don't be dismayed by goodbyes. A farewell is necessary before you can meet again. And meeting again, after moments or lifetimes, is certain for those who are friends*****," said Logan.

"I just met you Logan and I feel like I've known you my whole life. I think I'm better to have known you. I hope you find the peace you're looking for at Zudenburg. Good luck with everything that you want to do," said Rory.

Logan looked at her and felt his heart hurt, just a little. She had come to mean so much to him in the little time they'd known each other, and he knew that if he chose to stay he would find out things about himself that he'd thought long dead with having Mitchum and Shira as parents. In the long run, he knew he'd resent her if he stayed any longer. It was time to get away from his parents and learn to breath.

Rory felt Logan's arm encircle her and she turned into him. She held on for her dear life because this could be the last time he would hold her just so. This could be the last time she would ever have these feeling ever again. She felt an urgency to hold onto to Logan and never let go. Before she could say all she felt, Logan let her go.

"I have to go now."

"Yes, I think it would be for the best. Thank you again for being my escort and for the wonderful necklace and pendent."

"Can I ask you a favour?" asked Logan

"Name it," said Rory without hesitancy.

"Take care of Honor would you? Just check in with her from time to time because I'll be too far away to do it myself," said Logan.

"You don't need to ask. I'll take care of her, like she was my own sister. I'll see you Logan," replied Rory.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow…Ace," came Logan's cheeky reply.

Rory chuckled at his remark before calling him back one last time. "You're going to be great no matter what your father says. I think you'll turn into a great man and achieve far more than Mitchum ever thought possible. I'm proud to have known you Logan Huntzberger."

Logan walked back to where she stood in the moonlight and kissed her quickly on the lips, just to have a taste of her before turning around and walking back into the cacophony of the debutante ball.

The last thing she would remember about him was his smell: sandalwood and Lacoste men's fragrance. Long after he vanished from her life, like he had never been there, she suddenly felt hollow. It wasn't how she pictured her debutante ball ending. Nothing was turning out how should.

**-The End-**

***Quote by Richard Bach.**

**AN:** I know a lot of you wanted a different ending, but this was how I wanted this story to end, just a little bittersweet. Not to worry, Rory and Logan's story has not yet ended. The sequel to this story called 'The Escort' is being written, it skips ahead to season 5 of Gilmore Girls. I won't keep you waiting with the sequel, I've got the first chapter written, but it needs to be edited. Let me know whether you liked how this ended or not. As well, there are pictures that go with this story and they can **only** be found at my yahoo group, the link can be found in my profile page. The reason why it's at this one location? The file is too large. It can be found in the 'files' section in my yahoo group. Thank you so much to the readers of this story. I can't believe its been four years since I started posting this particular story. Thank you again to the readers for all their support. Lady Eliza ;)


End file.
